PATERNITE AMBIGÜE
by Dalou28
Summary: SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu’à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres… FIC FINIE !
1. Chapter 1

**PATERNITE AMBIGÜE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte de… rien ! ; ) C'est une fic : tout est permis !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** . SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu'à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Chapitre 1 : **

.

L'homme sentit Harry se cambrer pour mieux le recevoir. Il put ainsi s'enfoncer profondément dans un râle de plaisir intense. Il se figea un instant pour profiter du bonheur de ne former avec son amant qu'un seul être pour quelques instants…

Une main maintenait fermement sa hanche droite pendant que l'autre caressait amoureusement le dos du jeune homme. Merlin, il était sensuel à en perdre la raison lorsqu'il ployait ainsi sous ses moindres désirs. L'incendie qu'il lui brûlait les entrailles reprit de plus belle et lui dicta de reprendre sa cadence. Harry laissa échapper un cri de plaisir qu'il lui fit perdre le contrôle. Plus il augmentait le rythme plus les cris de jouissance de son jeune amant l'excitait. Il ne pouvait tenir longtemps à ce rythme effréné.

« Severus ! Severus !! Severus !! »

La façon dont il prononçait son prénom lui était fatale à chaque fois. Il sifflait les « s » comme s'il utilisait le fourchelangue ce qui l'amenait au bord de la jouissance.

« Severus, maintenant ! Je n'en peux plus ! »

Et dans un dernier mouvement rude mais passionné, il fut parcouru du frisson libérateur qui le fit jouir en même temps que son amant…

« Merlin, Harry… Réussit-il à dire entre deux halètements. Tu finiras par me tuer. Je comprends pourquoi les Italiens appellent l'orgasme "la petite mort". J'ai cru mourir de plaisir !

- Oups, je t'ai encore raté ! Il faudra donc que je recommence mon plan machiavélique, celui de te torturer de désir et de te faire mourir de plaisir… Se moqua Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

- J'en frémis d'impatience mais pour l'instant une activité beaucoup moins réjouissante m'attend. »

Severus se leva, se lança un sort de nettoyage et s'habilla sous le regard inquiet de Harry.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

- Je dois y aller, Harry. Nous en avons maintes fois discuté. Nous avons besoin de renseignements sûrs si nous voulons un jour mettre fin à cette guerre…

- Sois prudent ! Rentre vite ! J'espère pouvoir t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle à ton retour !

- J'espère moi-aussi que le sort et la potion ont pris mais… Ne sois pas trop déçu si ce n'est pas le cas. Cela nous donnera une raison supplémentaire pour recommencer ! » Finit-il d'un ton qui se voulait amusant pour soutenir son amour. Après un dernier baiser, Severus prit sa cape et son masque blanc et se dirigea vers la forêt interdite…

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

« _Crucio_ ! » Hurla Bellatrix avec délectation.

Severus se tordit de douleur sur le sol. Il pouvait entendre les autres Mangemorts rirent de sa souffrance. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient la déchéance du fier bras droit de leur Maître. Le sort cessa... Il essaya de se relever en posant ses deux mains sur ce sol poussièreux et froid qui bientôt accueillerait son cadavre. Il est curieux comme on remarque de petits détails dans des moments aussi cruciaux. D'ailleurs...

« _Crucio_ ! » Réitéra la femme qui le torturait avec lenteur pour faire durer son plaisir.

Severus s'affala quand le sort lui vrilla la tête...

Il aurait dû écouter le pressentiment de Harry...

Sa couverture était tombée...

On l'avait trahi...

Il allait mourir...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Encore négatif ! Déçu, Harry soupira profondément. Le jeune médicomage n'aura pas de bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son mari… Pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas ? Il avait toutes les conditions requises, il avait suivi scrupuleusement le protocole, la potion était parfaite… Évidemment, elle avait été faite par le meilleur, son Maître des Potions personnel ! Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau… Il résuma la situation : il avait de la puissance à revendre, une potion compliquée mais parfaite et un amant amoureux actif… L'ombre d'un sourire vint atténuer sa tristesse. Oui, très actif… Qui se serait douté que le glacial directeur de Serpentard cachait une personnalité sulfureuse dans l'intimité ? Depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Severus après Poudlard, en première année de médicomagie, Harry était heureux… Presque… Il avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Il avait un métier qu'il adorait où il sauvait des vies plus qu'il n'en voyait s'éteindre. Sa bataille contre Voldemort tournait à son avantage, à tel point que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait bien du mal à recruter de nouveaux disciples… Tout allait pour le mieux… Presque… En effet, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant et trois mois qu'ils échouaient !

Severus lui disait d'être patient mais ce n'était pas dans son tempérament, surtout qu'à chaque échec, il fallait attendre la pleine lune suivante pour réitérer…

Il soupira de nouveau : encore un mois de perdu. Peut-être avait-il le syndrome des femmes moldues. Son désir de paternité était si exacerbé qu'il se nuisait à lui-même en bloquant le processus. Quelle curieuse théorie ! Mais il en avait lu de plus farfelues depuis qu'il avait décidé d'avoir un enfant. Harry ne pensait plus qu'à ça et il dévorait tous les livres sur le sujet qu'ils soient sorciers ou moldus !

Il sortit de la salle de bain et alla se servir un thé dans le salon. Il avait beau essayer de se faire une raison et de se dire que ce n'était pas plus mal comme cela, rien n'y faisait : le désir était ancré en lui… Hermione et Ron lui conseillaient d'attendre la fin de la guerre pour fonder une famille car ce n'était pas très raisonnable par ces temps si bouleversés par la guerre. Mais celle-ci durée depuis des décennies et un mois lui semblait déjà une éternité… À part Severus, peu de ses proches le comprenait…

Harry murmura un _Tempus_ : 01h30. Severus était parti depuis plus de trois heures. Il était inquiet pour son mari officieux… Il aurait tant voulu qu'il arrête son activité si dangereuse, qu'il ne risque plus sa vie à chaque réunion de Mangemorts pour des informations aussi importantes soient-elles et qu'enfin, ils puissent révéler leur amour au grand jour…

Harry était donc presqu'heureux… Et, à ce moment-là, il n'était pas bien du tout. Était-ce le résultat négatif du test de grossesse qu'il le rendait nauséeux ou le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait depuis le départ de Severus ?

Harry reprit une gorgée de thé attendant impatiemment le retour de son amour…

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Severus entendit le silence se faire autour de lui. Il souleva une paupière. Les Mangemorts étaient agenouillés, têtes baissées... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être entré dans la salle. C'était donc là, la fin de sa vie...

« My Lord, nous avons enfin découvert le traître ! » Annonça fièrement Bellatrix.

Le Lord Noir ne répondit pas. Il traversa l'immense salle d'un pas lent et majestueux. Son silence rendait nerveux ses fidèles. Il s'installa lentement sur son trône.

« C'est Snape, My Lord. » Renchérit Bellatrix, tentant de cacher sa crainte face au mutisme de son Maître.

Il laissa errer son regard sur chaque membre présent puis il observa Severus.

« Laissez-nous seuls... » Finit-il par lâcher comme exaspéré.

Les Mangemorts s'éclipsèrent, perplexes mais soulagés de ne pas subir la colère de leur Maître que devait sûrement cacher ce silence.

Severus se redressa péniblement. Il voulait faire face à son ancien Maître debout... Quelque soit sa réaction, l'issue sera fatale. Donc mourir, d'accord ! Mais fièrement !

« Mon cher Severus... Te voilà dans une position bien difficile. »

Le Lord jouait nonchalamment avec sa baguette. Severus tressaillit.

« Ta verbe ne te sauvera pas cette fois-ci. Tu es dans une impasse. »

Sa voix était curieusement calme ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la peur du Maître des Potions en sursis.

« Je refuse de m'abaisser à me lancer dans un discours désespéré pour, comme vous le dîtes si bien, me retrouver toujours dans une impasse ! Je mourais en vous déclarant ma haine et en étant fier de tout le mal que j'ai fait à votre conquête du monde ! Conquête qui échouera ! Je regrette simplement de ne pas être là pour me repaître de votre défaite ! »

Severus fit son discours d'une traite avec une assurance qu'il était loin de ressentir.

« Pour ma défaite, c'est encore à voir ! Mais pour ta mort, qui te dit que tu vas mourir ? »

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent puis se plissèrent. C'était une ruse !

« Non, Severus. Ce n'est pas une ruse... Quand tu n'utilises pas ton occlumancie, tu es si transparent... Comment ai-je pu me laisser berner à ce point ? »

Severus l'observa. Le Lord n'était pas lui-même, ce soir... Avait-il réellement une chance de s'en sortir ?

« Mon Mangemort défaillant, je te propose un marché, reprit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu dois régler un petit "problème" pour moi et... si tu y arrives, je te laisse partir la vie sauve et sans la Marque ! »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus put tester les symptômes qui annonçaient un évanouissement. Il devint faible, sa vue se brouilla de petits points gris, la pièce tournait autour de lui... Avait-il bien compris ?

« Acceptes-tu ? »

Avait-il le choix ? S'il acceptait et que c'était un piège, il mourait. S'il refusait,... il mourait. Le choix fut rapide.

« J'accepte même si je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance.

- Tu as le choix, Severus.

- Oui, accepter ou mourir ?

- C'est tout de même un choix et... le jeu en vaut la chandelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il est vrai que la proposition n'avait jamais dû se présenter à quiconque : effacer la Marque tout en restant vivant...

« De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Il me faut un serment, mon cher petit Serpentard, et un serment inviolable. »

Severus s'avança hésitant. Voldemort prit sa baguette et la sienne pour réciter le sort du serment inviolable. Puis il rendit la sienne à un Severus estomaqué. Celui-ci ne croyait pas à sa chance... Il se reprit. Il ne savait pas encore quel était le problème à régler... Quelque chose d'atroce, à n'en point douter !

« Je vous écoute, Maître. »

Voldemort ricana à cette réplique qui tenait surtout du réflexe. Il se leva et écarta doucement ses robes. Severus choqué dut s'assoir sur les marches menant au trône...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de folie. Elle est assez courte et complète mais elle a besoin de quelques retouches et surtout de vos commentaires ! ; )

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À bientôt ;)


	2. Chapter 2

.

**PATERNITE AMBIGÜE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte de… rien ! ; ) C'est une fic : tout est permis !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** . SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu'à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Nous sommes le 31 juillet ! Pour l'anniversaire de Harry Potter, voici le chapitre 2 qui devait être publié mercredi prochain ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, HARRY !! Mais ce sont les lecteurs qui profitent de ce petit cadeau ! ;-)**

.

**Chapitre 2 : **

.

_« Je vous écoute, Maître. »_

_Voldemort ricana à cette réplique qui tenait surtout du réflexe. Il se leva et écarta doucement ses robes. Severus choqué dut s'assoir sur les marches menant au trône..._

Le ventre du Seigneur des Ténèbres portait un renflement bien net !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est justement ce que je voudrais savoir. » Répliqua sincèrement le Lord Noir.

Severus n'osait formuler l'idée qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il devait être perturbé par les préoccupations de son couple mais il tenta tout de même :

« Ne serait-ce pas...

- Non, cela ne peut être cela. Je pense plutôt à un parasite magique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Toutes mes tentatives de sorts... plus ou moins agressives... se sont soldées par un échec. De plus,... »

Le Lord semblait hésiter. Ses traits étaient particulièrement crispés.

« Oui, Maître ?

- Cette saleté me fait un mal de chien et à chaque sort, elle se venge en me faisant subir quelque chose d'analogue à un _Crucio_. »

Severus leva un sourcil. Enfin une bonne nouvelle... Cela valait peut-être le coup de laisser la situation perdurer... Après tout, il avait juré de trouver une solution mais il n'a jamais donné de délai de livraison...

« Je te préviens, Severus. Ce genre de choses me met de très mauvaise humeur et tu sais ce qui arrive quand je suis de très mauvaise humeur... Alors trouve une solution et vite ! »

Dommage...

« Il faudra tout de même supporter quelques sorts de détection pour obtenir quelques informations...

- J'ai tout essayé, imbécile. Crois-tu que je me serais donné la peine de te laisser en vie si je n'avais pas déjà tout tenté ?

- Non... Non, bien sûr... Mais comment puis-je chercher une solution si je n'ai aucun point de départ ?

- C'est TON problème ! »

C'était tout de même plus le sien ! Severus se tut et réfléchit...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans l'immense salle. Comment faire ? Il avait bien une petite idée mais il craignait de déclencher la rage du si susceptible Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il avait dit "en désespoir de cause" donc il se lança :

« Maître, puis-je vous toucher ? »

Severus mit discrètement un bouclier contre tous sorts d'attaque... Rien ne vint. Il n'y eu que le silence puis une courte réponse dans un murmure :

« Oui... »

Le Maître des Potions s'approcha et posa délicatement ses mains sur la protubérance. Avec étonnement, il trouva la peau douce puis il sursauta. Il recula sa main. Quelque chose avait envoyé une petite étincelle de magie.

« Mais c'est vivant !

- Tous les parasites sont vivants, Severus. » Rétorqua exaspéré Voldemort.

Le Maître des Potions remit délicatement sa main sur le ventre arrondi du Lord Noir. Il frotta doucement l'endroit où avait eu lieu le contact. Le soi-disant parasite répondit automatiquement à cet étrange appel. Le coeur de Severus se serra. C'était avec Harry qu'il aurait dû avoir ce genre de scènes... Pour un premier contact avec leur futur enfant... Mais il se trouvait ici avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde, un être hideux, sans aucun sentiment et qui refusait de comprendre que le parasite en question était sûrement un enfant... À bien y réfléchir, il voyait mal qui aurait pu mettre enceint le Seigneur des Ténèbres... À encore plus y réfléchir, il imaginait mal celui-ci dans de telles activités ... Et à ne surtout pas réfléchir, il ne pouvait penser à ce mégalomane dans une position de dominé... Chassant ces images saugrenues de sa tête, il se concentra sur ce petit être à qui il devait la vie... Le contact magique était doux. Rien d'agressif comme le Lord Noir lui avait décrit. Comment sans magie faire entendre raison à ce psychopathe sur son état plus qu'évident ?

« Maître,... Commença-t-il prudemment.

- Non, Severus, remets tes mains ! J'ai l'impression que cette saleté se calme quand tu la touches ! »

Severus s'exécuta, mal à l'aise. Il se sentait ridicule. Il était dans une immense salle glaciale aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres en train de lui caresser son ventre nu pendant que celui-ci fermait les yeux avec un air soulagé... Avec ou sans serment, il ne raconterait jamais rien de cela à personne !

« Je pense, Maître, qu'il faut ruser avec cette créature. Il faut l'amadouer avec de la douceur et nous pourrons mieux agir sur elle. Il faudrait donc que je puisse l'observer sans magie...

- Et tu comptes faire cela comment ? Demanda Voldemort sceptique.

- Si vous m'y autorisez, je connais un objet qui va nous le permettre... Le souci étant que c'est un objet de conception moldue...

- Tant pis ! Essaie tout ce que tu pourras pour avoir des informations sur cette chose et m'en débarrasser !

- Je dois aller dans le monde moldu...

- Je te donne deux heures et tu dois jurer de revenir dans les temps ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était perturbé mais il n'avait pas encore perdu le nord. Donc Severus se releva et prêta de nouveau serment... Il devait se dépêcher. Deux heures... C'était bien court mais il ne fallait pas pousser sa chance...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

De retour, Severus fit les préparatifs nécessaires pour faire fonctionner l'appareil à échographies qu'il avait "emprunté" dans le cabinet de consultations de Harry, ce qui était bien difficile dans un château sans aucune source électrique autre que statique !

Il avait bien pensé rentrer chez lui pour rassurer son compagnon sur son état mais le temps lui manquait et on ne plaisantait pas avec les Serments Inviolables.

Pendant sa préparation, Severus jetait de brefs coups d'œil au Lord. Celui-ci était toujours affalé sur son trône. Son visage "serpentesque" était encore plus déformé par ses traits crispés de douleur... Il y avait tout de même une justice en ce bas monde !

Le Maître des Potions, converti pour le moment en obstétricien, avait terminé ses manipulations espérant que la source magique qu'Harry avait inventée ne lui ferait pas faux-bond.

« Maître, si je puis me permettre ?

- Oui ! Lui répondit avec brusquerie Voldemort

- Je vais vous passer un gel sur le ventre puis en passant cet objet sur votre ventre, nous pourrons voir sur ce... tableau ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

Sous l'œil sceptique du Lord impatient, Severus s'exécuta. Lorsqu'il passa le gel sur la peau de son ventre, il le vit frissonner. Il se demanda si cela était dû la sensation de froid provoquée par le gel ou à une forme quelconque de plaisir lié au passage de ses mains sur sa peau… Il secoua sa tête pour chasser cette ignoble pensée. Il prit la sonde qu'il passa délicatement. Au premier contact, on entendit un cœur battre très rapidement. Le Lord sursauta.

« J'ai oublié de vous dire que nous entendrions aussi ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Voilà, l'image est floue mais vous pouvez voir ici une tête,...

- Là ce sont ses deux bras,...

- ...

- Là, ses deux jambes...

- ... »

Le Lord regardait l'écran sans aucune réaction. Severus commençait à se sentir nerveux. Il voulait une réaction, n'importe laquelle même une rage noire aurait été préférable à ce mutisme ! Il fallait meubler ce silence... Il se mit à réciter ce qu'il avait appris avec Harry en prévision de leur projet de futur enfant.

« Le corps est entièrement formé. Vous devez donc en être à la fin du troisième mois, treize ou quatorzième semaine.

- ...

- Vous pouvez voir l'enfant tourner la tête librement car le cou est bien développé. Il essaie de coordonner ses mouvements, c'est pourquoi vous le sentez bouger et sa magie instinctive doit prendre de l'ampleur, c'est pourquoi... humm... »

Severus s'interrompit. Il n'était peut-être pas judicieux de rappeler ce "petit détail gênant" au Lord qui apparemment se trouvait en état de choc. Il poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

« Là, ce sont de petits mouvements respiratoires : il inhale et exhale du liquide amniotique. Cela va l'aider à développer les alvéoles de ses poumons qui sont très fragiles et qui nécessitent une très longues maturations.

-...

- Et ceci, ma foi,... Cela indique que c'est un mâle...

- Débarrasse-moi de... de... de ça, Severus ! Balbutia le Seigneur des Ténèbres horrifié.

- Comment ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu !

- Non, comment puis-je vous en débarrasser ?

- J'ai essayé tous les sorts mais peut-être qu'une potion pourrait faire l'affaire...

- C'est de l'ordre du possible... Mais il me faut certains renseignements supplémentaires.

- Lesquels ?

- Le nom du père, par exemple, avec vos deux sangs combinés, j'ai une potion qui pourra sûrement annihiler la magie...

- Non ! L'interrompit le Lord Noir.

- Mais j'en ai besoin, Maître, sinon je ne vois pas comment...

- Il n'y a pas de père ! Coupa Voldemort

- Comment cela, il n'y a pas de père ? » Répliqua un peu brusquement Severus.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança un regard haineux. Doucement Severus, n'oublie à qui tu t'adresses : les personnes enceintes sont très susceptibles par le déséquilibre de leurs hormones et ce psychopathe mégalomane avait déjà pris de l'avance en matière de déséquilibre ! Alors doucement, tout doucement… Réfléchir... Il n'allait tout de même pas lui expliquer les fleurs et les abeilles !

« Maître, même chez les sorciers les plus puissants, il faut être deux pour concevoir…

- Et moi, je te dis que je n'ai rien fait !

- Peut-être pas ces derniers temps, mais... Sur vous, cela a peut-être eu un effet rétroactif… Proposa sans conviction le Maître des Potions.

- Non ! Coupa Voldemort puis il reprit avec un ton menaçant, je vais te dire une chose, mon très cher traître et si tu le répètes, il n'y aura aucun endroit au monde où tu pourras te terrer pour échapper à ma vengeance ! »

Il s'arrêta là puis il reprit avec une hésitation et un léger rougissement qui estomaqua le stoïque Directeur des Serpentards :

« Je suis puceau donc il n'y a pas de partenaire possible… Severus ?

- ...

- Severus ! Arrête de me regarder aussi bêtement !

- ...

- Je te rappelle que la conquête du monde est un travail de longue haleine et qui demande cent pour cent de son temps ! Le seul moment de libre que j'ai eu, je l'ai passé sous la forme d'une ombre en Albanie puis dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Je t'assure que vivre entre les centaures, les acromentulas et les Trolls cela calme n'importe quelle libido !

- ...

- Puis après cela c'était une habitude de vie...

- ...

- Et avec le physique que j'ai de toute façon…

- ... »

Severus regardait toujours le grand Seigneur des Ténèbres avec des yeux ronds et la mâchoire pendante…

« De toute façon, si je devais passer à l'acte, je suis plutôt du genre à dominer, bien sûr ! » Finit le Lord Noir avec arrogance.

Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait encore rester une once d'innocence dans une personne aussi inhumaine ? Il devait se sentir bien gêné pour se justifier auprès d'un de ses Mangemorts… ex-Mangemort et en sursis ! Donc Severus devait se reprendre !

« Alors toute autre idée pour expliquer cela ?

- Une insémination artificielle ?

- Et qui me l'aurait faite sans mon consentement et dans quel but ?

- C'est tout à fait le genre d'inepties qu'adorait faire le vieux toqué de Poudlard juste pour rire !

- Dumbledore ?

- Qui d'autres ?

- Oui mais il n'en a certainement pas eu l'occasion…

- Je ne vois pas d'autres solution sauf si...

- Oui ?

- Je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité, Maître. Votre mémoire a dû être changée.

- C'est presqu'impossible d'entrer dans mon esprit, Severus, et tu en sais quelque chose.

- Oui, Maître mais comme vous l'avez dit, c'est presque… Il faut donc vérifier ce presque car nous n'avons pas d'autres pistes pour l'instant.

- Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? J'ai verrouillé mon esprit de telle manière que je ne suis pas sûr moi-même de pouvoir baisser ma garde.

- Je comptais passer par une tiers personne, annonça Severus prudemment.

- Une tiers personne ? Non, je ne veux que personne d'autres que toi ne soit au courant ! C'est non !

- Mais Maître, Potter doit être au courant puisqu'il a un lien privilégié avec vous…

- Et pourquoi mon ennemi juré m'aiderait-il ?

- Ça, Maître, comptez sur moi pour lui présenter la chose de telle manière qu'il puisse refuser de l'aide à un enfant, pas encore né, de vivre…

- C'est vraiment dommage que tu m'aies trahi et que tu aies choisi le mauvais camps Severus car ton esprit machiavélique m'a toujours plu ! Va et n'oublie pas que si c'est un piège, tu mourras et que je survivrai ! »

Severus après une respectueuse révérence se retira…

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

De retour chez lui, Severus fut accueilli par un compagnon plus qu'inquiet qui se jeta en sanglotant dans ses bras.

« Oh, Severus, pourquoi est-ce que cela a duré si longtemps ? J'ai cru mourir d'inquiétude !

- Si tu savais, Harry ! Quand je vais te le raconter, tu vas te demander si je n'ai pas eu une surdose de _Crucio_ ! »

Le Maître des Potions s'affala dans un fauteuil, attirant Harry sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue avec douceur. Severus ferma les yeux profita de ce moment tendre qu'il ne pensait plus revivre, il y a quelques heures encore...

« Severus... Commença tristement Harry.

- Oui ?

- Le test est négatif...

- Je suis désolé, mon amour...

- J'aurai tant voulu, murmura avec douleur Harry.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous y arriverons. Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous en empêcher... » Le rassura Severus.

Le jeune homme se blottit dans ses bras.

« Parlons d'autres choses ! Alors, raconte-moi ce qui t'ai arrivé... »

Severus se crispa. Cela n'allait pas être facile pour son amour.

« Ma couverture est tombée.

- Oh Merlin ! Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ?

- De la plus inattendue des manières. Après avoir été torturé par Bellatrix,...

- Oh non !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien mieux... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé à tout le monde de sortir puis il m'a proposé un marché...

- Un marché alors qu'il savait que tu l'avais trahi ?

- Oui, il a un énorme problème qu'il veut que je résolve... En échange, il me rend m'a liberté et il m'efface la Marque. »

Harry se releva brusquement.

« Que t'a-t-il demandé de faire d'atroce pour te faire une telle proposition ?

- Je dois résoudre un problème personnel...

- Quel problème ? Hurla Harry.

- Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien d'atroce mais j'ai peur que cela ne t'exaspère...

- Abrège, Severus. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau avec l'attente de ton retour, mon mauvais pressentiment, le test négatif, le fait que tu sois démasqué,...

- Voldemort est enceint et il veut que je le débarrasse au plus vite de ce... ! » Le coupa Severus.

Il avait lâché la bombe maintenant il fallait attendre de voir comment son compagnon si frustré de ne pas tomber enceint aller réagir... Mal apparemment... Il vit les yeux de Harry se remplir de larmes.

« Enceint ? D'un bébé ?

- De quoi d'autre, Harry...

- Comment ? Mais comment ? C'est injuste ! C'est trop injuste !! »

Le jeune médicomage partit en courant dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit, frappant l'oreiller de rage ! Severus vint le rejoindre. Il s'installa sur le lit près de lui, le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le réconforter.

« C'est injuste, Severus. C'est injuste ! J'essaie depuis trois mois et je n'y arrive pas et cette crapule y arrive et veut s'en débarrasser !

- Oui, je sais, Harry et je me doutais que tu aurais cette réaction. » Severus soupira en lui caressant les cheveux de son amour pour le calmer.

« Et que vas-tu faire ?

- Je suis sous Serment Inviolable donc je suis obligé de trouver une solution mais...

- Mais ?

- Nous pourrions profiter dans cet avantage pour piéger le Seigneur des Ténèbres et mettre fin à son règne de terreur...

- Et tu mourras !

- Le jeu en vaut peut-être la chandelle !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Je ne veux pas te perdre et as-tu pensé au petit être innocent que tu sacrifierais en même temps ? Il doit y avoir une autre solution !

- Mon petit Gryffondor se réveille ! C'est donc le moment de t'annoncer que j'ai proposé de vérifier la mémoire du Lord par le biais du lien que vous possédez tous deux...

- Vérifier sa mémoire ? Le psychopathe ne sait plus qui l'a mis enceint ? Se moqua amèrement Harry.

- Non,... On va essayer de trouver comment il s'est retrouvé dans cet état.

- ...

- En fait, tu gardes cela pour toi mais Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcer-le-nom, puissant mage noir parmi les mages noirs, Seigneur des Ténèbres incontesté...

- Oui, bon ça va ! Alors ?

- Il est vierge ! »

Harry dévisagea son interlocuteur comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé dans l'instant puis il éclata de rire. Severus savait que cette information décompresserait son compagnon.

« Non... Ce n'est pas vrai ! Réussit à baragouiner Harry entre de crises.

- Et si ! Il m'a sorti les excuses du "la conquête du monde ça prend du temps", "Je n'étais qu'une ombre", "J'ai l'habitude", "Et mon physique", et blablabla... Arrête de rire comme cela, Harry. Tu vas t'étouffer ! Conseilla Severus sans conviction, trop heureux que le jeune homme ait perdu son air désespéré...

- Tu penses que... Aaaah ! Aahh ! c'est pour cela... Ouuuh ! Ouhh ! qu'il est toujours... Iiiiihhh Iiih !! en train de torturer les autres... Aaaah ! Aaaah ! par frustration !

- Qui sait ? Se moqua Severus.

- Il doit avoir quel âge ? Soixante-quinze ? Plus peut-être ?

- Redevenons sérieux. Il y a une réelle opportunité à exploiter, Harry.

- Ce que tu veux, Severus, sauf celle où tu meurs !

- Accepterai-tu de faire l'expérience que j'ai proposée au Lord ? Je m'arrangerai pour que l'on fasse cela avec un maximum de sécurité...

- Ne serait-ce que pour avoir le mot de la fin et sauver cet enfant, oui, j'accepte ! »

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Severus entra dans l'immense salle du trône et traversa les rangs des Mangemorts agenouillés avec un air hautain. L'un d'entre eux releva la tête, le regard plein de haine... Bellatrix ! Si ce n'était pour garder sa réputation, Severus lui aurait bien tiré la langue ! Il avait été démasqué ! Il était vivant ! Le Maître leur avait interdit de s'en prendre à lui et surtout il gardait sa place de bras droit ! De quoi s'attirer la haine de tous les Mangemorts présents, de les faire enrager et surtout de les faire mourir de curiosité ! C'était parfait !

« Maître, nous vous avons ramené des Moldus à torturer jusqu'à la mort, annonça fièrement cet hypocrite de Lucius.

- Bien.» Lança Voldemort avec indifférence.

Severus regarda le cœur serré un jeune couple recevoir sort sur sort. Il détourna son regard qu'il posa sur le Lord. Son teint verdissait à vue d'œil.

« Ça suffit ! Cela m'ennuie ! » Déclara-t-il d'un ton écœuré.

Bellatrix en profita pour se faire valoir.

« Ce sont des sorts trop communs ! Soyez originaux pour divertir notre Seigneur ! » Déclara la femme sous les murmures d'approbations du groupe. Elle s'approcha du couple et se tourna vers le Lord Noir.

« Maître, voulez-vous qu'on les écorche vif et qu'on les laisse agonisant dans la marre de leur propre sang ? Préférez-vous qu'on étale leurs entrailles au pied de votre trône alors qu'ils sont encore vivants ? Ou bien voudriez-vous voir leurs organes exploser un par un leur arrachant des hurlements atroces ? »

Trop occupée à imaginer ses tortures, Bellatrix ne vit pas le Lord portait la main à sa bouche en tentant de réprimer ses haut-le cœur. Severus y vit un espoir pour les deux pauvres erres qui tremblaient au milieu de la salle en entendant les horreurs que la Mangemort voulait leur faire subir.

« Le Maître a dit "Ça suffit" ! Ne comprenez-vous pas que vous l'ennuyez avec vos petits jeux puérils ? Il a besoin de calme pour réfléchir à des choses bien plus importantes ! Mettez ces deux vers à crasse dans les cachots pour plus tard et sortez ! »

Les Mangemorts outrés se tournèrent vers leur Maître qui acquiesça en essayant de sembler nonchalant. Ils s'exécutèrent tous de mauvaise grâce, furieux de l'importance de l'avis du traître auprès de leur Maître.

Severus les regarda sortir en jubilant. La situation n'était pas si désagréable. Il se tourna vers le Lord pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle en ce qui concernait l'accord de Potter. Il se figea. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait conjuré un seau pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Non, décidément non, la situation n'était pas si désagréable que ça !  
.

**Fin du Chapitre 2**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :**

- **Pour Héhé :** Rien qu'à ton pseudo, j'aurai dû me méfier ! Mais non ! Je me suis laissée surprendre ! Neurone par neurone la phrase est remontée jusqu'à trouver son lieu d'analyse et, là, j'étais morte de rire pendant... trop longtemps ! lol ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Verite :** Désolée mais je n'ai pas réussi à utiliser l'adresse que tu m'as laissé donc je te réponds ici : Merci pour les superbes compliments que tu m'as fait ! Cela m'a fait plaisir ! La chose paraît évidente mais je vous réserve une petite surprise ! lol À mercredi !

- **Pour Hypnos :** Bien sûr que je vais arriver à gérer les deux fics puisque celle-ci est quasiment finie ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Mel :** Oui comme d'hab' ! lol ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Douce :** Oui, je sais cela fait de la peine à Harry mais tout finira bien ! ;) Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Anonyme :** Rien ! Merci ! À mercredi !

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de folie. Elle est assez courte et complète mais elle a besoin de quelques retouches et surtout de vos commentaires ! ; )

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À bientôt ;)


	3. Chapter 3

.

**PATERNITE AMBIGÜE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte de… rien ! ; ) C'est une fic : tout est permis !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** . SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu'à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Je veux d'abord vous remercier de l'accueil formidable que vous avez fait à ce petit délire. C'est génial... D'autant plus que j'ai eu la surprise d'avoir une illustration de ma fic de la part d'Amiah Nakinnass que je remercie infiniment pour ce présent ! Kimmy Lyn vous a trouvé un moyen pour en profiter aussi ! Merci Kim, bisouxxxxxx ! ;)**

**Il vous suffit d'aller sur cette adresse (sans les espaces !) et encore merci à Amiah Nakinnass ! ;)  
**

**http : / kimmylyn. deviantart. com / art / Paternite - ambigue - 93930660**

.

**Chapitre 3 : **

.

La rencontre eut lieu en terrain neutre, chez Snape, à Spinner's end (Impasse du Tisseur). Les deux ennemis s'étant plaints de l'endroit, le Maître des Potions en avait déduit que c'était l'endroit parfait...

Severus et Harry arrivèrent les premiers sur les lieux. Le jeune médicomage n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit. Il observa avec attention l'intérieur un peu vieillot et poussiéreux de la maison de la triste enfance de son compagnon.

« Tu es sûr que c'est un endroit assez digne pour la personne que l'on va recevoir ? Demanda Harry en pouffant de rire.

- Je ne te savais pas si respectueux envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres... S'étonna Severus, sentant la remarque moqueuse arriver.

- Je pensais plutôt à son côté "Sainte"... Ajouta le jeune homme en se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu veux dire enceinte ?

- Non, non, non ! Son côté "Sainte" Vierge Marie ! Finit par lâcher Harry en éclatant de rire.

- Très drôle, Harry. Mais il faudra vraiment que tu évites ce genre de blagues quand il sera là ! » Essaya de dire Severus sans montrer son amusement au jeune homme hilare.

Harry se redressa et enleva des poussières imaginaires sur sa manche pour tenter de se calmer. Debout, sur leurs gardes, les deux hommes attendaient le Lord Noir qui devait arriver par un Portoloin que lui avait préparé par Severus pour plus de sécurité pour les deux camps...

« Surtout reste calme, Harry. Ne le provoque pas ! Ne l'insulte pas ! Ne te moque pas de lui ! Ne ris pas !

- Je peux respirer ? Déjà que je vais me taper une migraine effroyable et une brûlure atroce au niveau de ma cicatrice rien que par sa présence, je pourrais tout de même avoir le droit de compenser par deux ou trois piques !

- S'il te plaît, Harry... Je sais que la situation est difficile. Laisse-moi la gérer et peut-être que cela sera une formidable occasion pour mettre un terme à cette guerre.

- Oui, je sais, Severus... Répondit Harry en soupirant puis il fit prit de soubresauts.

- Quoi encore ? Demanda Severus mi-exaspéré mi-amusé.

- Tu m'as bien dit que c'était un garçon ?

- Oui... Et ?

- Qu'il se pensait encore vierge ?

- Oui... Et ?

- Tu penses qu'il va l'appeler Jesus. Lâcha le jeune homme hilare en se pliant en deux.

- Harry !! »

Severus prit l'air le plus sévère possible pour s'empêcher lui-même d'éclater de rire. Il allait le tancer quand le Lord Noir arriva dans un tourbillon avec une grâce et une élégance qui dénotaient avec son hideuse apparence... Les deux hommes redevinrent sérieux... Chacun était sur ses gardes, baguette à la main bien évidemment.

Severus soupira. Bien sûr que cela allait être difficile mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution pour l'instant…

« Je pense que je vais garder vos baguettes pour plus de sécurité.

- Tss ! Tss ! Tss ! Voyons, Severus. Même si tu n'étais pas un traître, je ne te donnerai pas ma baguette !

- Vous pourriez ne pas me faire confiance pour cela mais il y a le Serment…

- Tu peux très bien avoir été infecté par l'esprit de l'Ordre du Phoenix et te sacrifier à leur "bonne" cause ?

- Non ! » Coupa Harry.

Voldemort croisa le regard du Survivant et en profita pour sonder son esprit. Il ricanna.

« Tiens, donc ! En voilà une nouvelle ! Vous êtes ensemble… Est-ce pour cela que tu m'as trahi, Severus ? Pour une simple partie de jambes en l'air ?

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fusilla du regard, encore plus blême qu'à son habitude.

« Je… Vous... Ce... Ce n'est pas à cela que je faisais allusion... Bafouilla l'éloquent Maître des Potions, sous l'oeil goguenard de son compagnon et le regard sceptique de son ancien maître... Vite, il fallait trouver une solution !

« Confidence pour confidence, je vous ai trahi il y a bien longtemps… Quand vous avez tué ma seule et meilleure amie…

- Lily Evans ?

- Oui ?

- Les choses tiennent à si peu… » Murmura Voldemort réellement pensif.

Il tendit sa baguette à Severus et Harry en fit de même.

« Bien… Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Harry va créer un lien avec votre esprit. Je vais entrer dans son esprit pour suivre le même chemin puis j'essaierai de trouver la faille.

- Si faille il y a ! » Ajouta Voldemort hautain.

L'exercice fut plus pénible que prévu. Au bout d'une heure, les trois hommes étaient exténués et Severus n'avait vérifié qu'une partie infime de la mémoire du Lord Noir. Il allait reprendre quand celui-ci l'interrompit.

« Il faut que je me repose et que je mange. Ce maudit parasite me pompe toute mon énergie ! »

Et devinez qui se retrouve en cuisine à préparer un petit encas pour son pire ennemi ?

C'est Harry Potter !

Il n'y avait qu'à lui que ce genre de choses pouvait arriver ! En plus, il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans cette cuisine. Il arriva à tout de même faire quelques sandwichs au beurre de cacahuète avec de la confiture de myrtilles et du lait… Surprenant de trouver ces ingrédients chez Severus. Il lui avait dit qu'il préférait le salé au sucré.

« J'espère, Potter, que tu n'auras pas l'idée saugrenue de raconter cela à quelqu'un sinon…

- Que j'ai goûté avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce qu'il avait besoin de moi pour savoir comment il était tombé enceint ? Je n'aurais pas fini ma phrase que je serai enfermé à Saint Mangouste et que la Gazette titrerait "Le survivant n'a finalement pas si bien survécu que cela ! »

De manière inattendue, Voldemort éclata de rire sous les yeux éberlués des deux autres hommes. Harry pensa qu'en rentrant, il ferait lui-même ses bagages pour Saint Mangouste !

Le goûter terminé, ils reprirent leur exploration. Deux heures s'écoulèrent quand Severus arrêta pour s'effondrer dans un fauteuil. Il était blême et son regard vide…

« Alors, Severus, as-tu trouvé qui aurait pu me lancer un sort d'_Oubliette_ ? Demanda Voldemort listant déjà tous les sorts les plus douloureux qu'il allait lancer à l'outrecuidant qui a eu l'audace de lui faire ça !

- Ce n'est pas un sort d'_Oubliette…_ Souffla Severus.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'impatienta le Lord.

Severus releva la tête puis plongea un regard désespéré dans celui de Harry.

« C'est notre enfant… »

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.  
Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi grave, Severus aurait ri de la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres : il avait les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire pendante. Harry, quant à lui, était figé. Que racontait Severus ?

« Je ne comprends pas quel lien il y a entre Moi et votre enfant ? D'ailleurs, quel enfant ?

- Harry et moi, depuis trois mois, nous essayons d'avoir un enfant et nous ne comprenions pas pourquoi cela ne prenait pas. Maintenant, je sais… En fait, cela avait parfaitement fonctionné… »

Son regard toujours plongé dans celui de son amour, continua :

« La magie de la conception crée l'embryon à l'endroit qu'elle juge le plus sûr… Et dans ce cas, elle n'a pas distingué les deux corps à cause du lien et elle a choisi le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Non… Pas ça…

- Il n'est pas étonnant que j'aie été choisi, Potter ! Si tu n'étais pas taillé comme une crevette naine, je ne serais pas entrain de te servir de mère porteuse ! »

Harry le fusilla du regard. Vexé, son désespoir se transforma en colère. Il s'avança les poings serrés vers Voldemort qui faisait de même. Severus se glissa entre eux pour essayer de désenvenimer la situation connaissant le caractère enflammé des deux protagonistes...

« Il est vrai, Tom, que tu ressembles un véritable athlète… Si on tient compte de critères d'anorexie ! De plus, si tu n'avais pas créé ce maudit lien, j'aurai mes parents et mon enfant ! Rends-moi, mon bébé !

- ... Oui, Harry, on va le reprendre, lui murmura doucement Severus.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me débarrasser de ce stupide parasite récalcitrant !

- ... Bien sûr, Maître, que l'on va vous l'enlever, tenta le Mangemort renégat.

- Je t'interdis te traiter mon enfant de stupide parasite !

- ... Il ne le pense pas. Il ne sait simplement pas parler sans dire des horreurs, Harry, chuchota Severus.

- Tu as raison ! Il n'est pas si stupide puisque, lui, il sait que je suis le plus puissant ! Pas trop déçu que même ton propre enfant te trouve plus faible que moi, Potter !

- ... Ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée, Maître, comme tout Gryffondor ! Tenta adroitement le Magemort renégat.

- Je pense plutôt qu'il n'est pas stupide car il a deviné quel bon pigeon tu pourrais faire ! Il s'est introduit en toi. Là, il t'espionne et te met en échec ! C'est un don familial ! Lâcha fièrement Harry.

- ... Harry, s'il te plait, ce n'est pas une bonne idée... » Murmura Severus d'une voix beaucoup plus modeste que son compagnon.

Le Maître des Potions se sentit débordé au point de regretter ses classes de Poudlard où tous les élèves, aussi cornichons soient-ils, écoutaient avec crainte chacune de ses paroles !

Voldemort fit un pas menaçant vers Harry. Plissant des yeux, il réfléchit à toute allure puis il siffla :

« Et si… je gardais ce têtard pour m'en servir comme moyen de pression sur mon ennemi ?!

- Rends-le moi ou je vais le chercher moi-même par césarienne et sans anesthésie !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Potter mais en attendant, c'est moi qui ai l'avantage !

- On se calme ! On se calme ! Tout problème a sa solution ! Coupa Severus.

- J'ai un avantage maintenant et je le garde. Tu vas perdre, Potter ! » S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres triomphant.

Il ricanait toisant ses deux ennemis qui tentaient de cacher leur désespoir.

« Crois-tu réellement être sur un pied d'égalité avec moi, Potter ! Même sans baguette, je peux te maîtriser ! » Déclara Voldemort s'avançant d'un pas menaçant vers les deux compagnons. Il levait la main lorsqu'il fut soudain pris de convulsions qui le firent se tordre de douleur sur le sol.

« Tu disais, Tom ? Je vais perdre ? Je crois que mon bébé n'est pas d'accord ! Tu n'as jamais eu de chance avec les enfants. Moi, j'avais quinze mois quand tu t'aies pris une sacrée déculottée et maintenant c'est autour d'un foetus de te maîtriser et de te faire marcher au pas ! »

C'était mesquin mais Harry avait besoin de cette vengeance.

Voldemort se releva avec une attitude soudain bien plus modeste...

« Severus ! N'oublie pas ton Serment ! » Rappela-t-il se sentant dans une impasse.

Severus posa sa main sur le bras de Harry qui se calma.

« Calmons-nous ! Nous allons faire une trêve, le temps de régler ce problème commun. D'accord ? »

Les deux hommes beaucoup plus calme aquiescèrent en silence. Severus put enfin contrôler la situation.

« Reprenons :

1- Harry et moi avons essayé d'avoir un bébé il y a trois mois.

2- Nous avons cru avoir échoué et, d'ailleurs, Harry a été très malade. Cela peut être dû au passage de l'embryon par le lien.

3- Notre bébé est dans le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans une bulle magique.

4- Il y a encore un lien entre nous et notre bébé et celui-ci ne supporte aucune agression sur lui-même ou sur nous, ses parents.

Je pense que nous pouvons être d'accord sur le fait que ce bébé doit retrouver son parent légitime ? » Finit-il en en regardant les deux ennemis. Chacun acquiesça de nouveau de son côté toujours en silence.

« Ajoutons à cela que tu n'as eu aucune douleur apparente liée à la présence du Lord...

- Ah... Effectivement, je n'avais pas fait attention mais ma cicatrice ne me brûle pas... Murmura le Survivant ébahi en portant sa main à l'éclair qui zébrait son front.

- Je pense que l'on peut ajouter ce fait à la liste. Il est loin d'être anodin même s'il est pour l'instant inexplicable... Je pense que nous n'avons pas assez d'informations pour régler ce problème. Je propose de mettre au courant Dumbledore.

- Bien que cela me fasse mal de le dire, le vieux toqué à des connaissances que personne ne possède dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Annonça Voldemort essayant de trouver un moyen de retourner la situation à son avantage.

- Moi, cela me va. J'ai une confiance totale en mon ancien directeur ! Déclara Harry sans tenir compte du reniflement méprisant du Lord Noir.

- Severus, tu peux aller voir le vieux toqué mais lui et uniquement lui ! Je garde Harry en otage pour que tu mettes plus de coeur à l'ouvrage !

- QUOI ?! hurlèrent les deux autres hommes.

- Il est hors de question que Harry reste avec vous !

- Il ne va pas rester, il va venir au Manoir de Little Hangleton.

- Je n'irai nulle part avec toi, Tom. Tu nous prends pour des imbéciles !

- Ne veux-tu pas être avec ton fils ?

- ...

- Si j'accepte une trêve, je ne veux pas être désavantagé. Ceci dit si tu viens avec moi en tant que... "invité", je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien tant que l'on n'aura pas réglé ce problème... Cela vous va ?

- D'accord mais nous devons faire un Serment Inviolable car je n'ai aucune confiance en toi, Tom ! »

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Arrivé au Manoir Riddle, à Hangleton, Voldemort demanda à ses Mangemorts de ne poser aucune question et de ne pas toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul des cheveux de son "invité" : Harry Potter ! La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre déclenchant haine et frustration.

Un livre à la main pour prendre son mal en patience, Harry prit place sur un siège non loin du trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Celui-ci s'installa et réfléchit à la façon de prendre le dessus dans cette incroyable situation. Son ventre se contracta violemment. En premier lieu, faire disparaître cette infâme douleur... Demander à Potter, hors de question ! Il grogna sous une contraction... Trouver une solution... Convoquer un Mangemort quelconque, lui ordonner de lui masser le ventre puis lui lancer un sort d'Oubliette purement et simplement ! Il était génial !

« Malfoy ! Crabbe ! Goyle !

- L'âne et les deux boeufs, ricanna Harry dans son coin.

- Oui, Maître ! Firent en choeur les Mangemorts.

- Allez me chercher un Mangemort de la dernière génération ! Et envoyez-le moi seul !

- Lequel, Maître ? Demanda Lucius obséquieux.

- Peu m'importe !

- Balthazar, par exemple, Maître... » Proposa le blond.

Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse répondre, il entendit un bruit sourd. Il se retourna pour voir le Survivant qui était tombé de son siège pris de mouvements convulsifs. Il regarda sa baguette. Aurait-il lancé un _Crucio_ par réflexe ? Il observa le jeune homme plus attentivement pour s'apercevoir qu'il était en pleine crise de rire. Celui-ci réussit à hoqueter:

« Où sont Melchior et Gaspard ? »

Harry se roulait par terre ne pouvant se calmer. Voldemort plissa les yeux dangereusement... Potter continuait ses allusions douteuses... Heureusement que ses Mangemorts ne pouvaient faire le lien !Il reporta son attention sur ceux-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, imbéciles ?

- Oui, Maître ! »

Les Mangemorts s'exècutèrent et le novice se présenta quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une femme.

« Mes respects, Maître... Dit le couple en s'inclinant.

- J'avais dit seul !! Hurla le Lord. Quel est ton nom, Veracrasse ?

- Joseph Bal...

- Le cocu, le cocu ! fit Harry hystérique sous le regard ahuri du Mangemort qui reprit ignorant l'interruption de l'ennemi juré.

- ...Excusez-moi, Maître, mais je ne connais pas encore le château et ne voulant pas vous faire attendre, j'ai demandé à Venus Star de me guider !

- Ouaaahhh !! Aouaahh !! Ouiiiii !! Hihihihi ! Ouaahahha !! »

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Voldemort allait finalement arriver à l'achever. Il commença à brailler dans la salle :

« Comme les rois Mages en Galilée

Suivaient des yeux l'étoile du berger,

Je te suivrai ! Où tu iras, j'irai !

Fidèle comme une ombre, jusqu'à destinatiooooooooooon !! »

Voldemort prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Potter, je savais que tu n'étais pas sain d'esprit !

- Ouiiii ! Ouii !! Ouiii !! Le Saint Esprit ! Il manquait à l'appel celui-là ! » Réussit à dire Harry entre deux hoquets de rire.

Le Seigneur se leva, fit calmement un pas pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du petit parasite inquisiteur et dit d'une voix tranchante :

« Potter ! Celui qui manque c'est l'agneau du sacrifice ! Et je sais qui va tenir le rôle si tu continues tes réflexions stupides ! »

Cette menace n'eut pas l'effet escompté... Le Survivant tentait désespérément de retrouver son souffle en comprenant que Tom avait parfaitement compris chaque allusion...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

L'étoile du berger est en fait Vénus et vous ferai-je l'affront de vous rappeler que star veut dire étoile en anglais ? ;)

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :**

- **Pour Octobre :** Bonne impression comme tu as pu le lire ci-dessus ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Petite Grenouille :** Merci pour les compliments ! Avec ce chapitre, tu sais pourquoi il ne se souvient de rien... car il n'y a rien eu ! lol À mercredi !

- **Pour Hypnos :** La suite tous les mercredis ! Merci !

- **Pour Mel :** Oui, Voldemort va en voir des vertes et des pas mûres mais les autres aussi ! lol ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Douce :** Oooh, Voldy n'est jamais très gentil... quoique ! ;) Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Lune Bleue :** Ne t'inquiète pas pour le bébé... Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Anonyme :** Oui, Voldemort est vraiment enceint mais... Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Paprika Star :** Voldemort attachant ? Pourquoi pas... et après ce chapitre, tu penses toujours la même chose ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Jill :** ? Bonne pioche ! C'est ça ! Merci pour le compliment ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Nara :** Il y a pire comme choses à découvrir ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Nepheria :** Merci pour le compliment et à mercredi !

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dédicace :** Merci Ishtar et Kimmy Lin pour votre aide précieuse... mais je voudrais aussi Sheila pour l'empreint que j'ai fait de ses quelques vers de la chanson "Les Rois Mages" et le fait que le film passait hier soir n'était qu'une simple coïncidence que j'ai trouvée très drôle !

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** J'ai écrit cette fic sur un coup de folie et en plus elle plaît ! lol Cela me fait terriblement plaisir ! Alors à vos reviews, feu ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi !


	4. Chapter 4

.

**PATERNITE AMBIGÜE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte de… rien ! ; ) C'est une fic : tout est permis !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** . SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu'à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Pour l'illustration elle toujours à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces !) et encore merci à Amiah Nakinnass ! ;)  
**

**http : / kimmylyn. deviantart. com / art / Paternite - ambigue - 93930660**

.

**Chapitre 4 : **

.

_Au manoir Riddle..._

« Star, tu peux disposer. Balthazar retrouvera son chemin, seul ! » Ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorant la crise de rire du Survivant prés de lui. Nom qui allait bien vite changé s'il ne se calmait pas... Serment ou pas serment ! Éviter une telle humiliation valait peut-être bien de sacrifier un horcruxe !

« Approche, jeune fidèle ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et vint s'agenouiller au pied de son Maître.

« Je suis à vos ordres, Maître.

- Je voudrais, mon fidèle Mangemort, que tu... me masses le ventre. »

Le jeune homme sursauta et déglutit difficilement.

« Maître, je... je suis marié ! »

Voldemort soupira en posant sa main sur son front sous, encore et toujours, les rires de l'autre crétin... Pourvu qu'il s'étouffe avec sa salive ! Il pensait que sa situation ne pouvait être pire, mais si ! Il suffisait que Potter entre en jeu et tout était toujours pire ! Il espérait qu'il ne tomberait pas plus bas...

« Espèce de crétin décérébré ! Je ne te fais pas une demande en mariage ! Je te demande de me masser le ventre ! »

- Maître, je... je suis un hétéro pur et dur... » Pleurnicha le jeune Mangemort.

Le jeune homme se tortillait devant lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Une voix hilare intervint.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon gars. Il n'a aucune préférence !

- Harry, si tu ne te tais pas, je... je me vengerai sur Severus quand il reviendra ! »

La menace eut l'effet escompté et Harry se releva pour s'asseoir sagement sur son fauteuil, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Ah, enfin ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Revenons au décérébré... Il fallait réellement qu'il revoit les méthodes de recrutements sinon il ne fallait pas qu'il s'étonne de ne pas avancer d'un yota dans sa quête du pouvoir !

« Écoute-moi ! Si un jour, j'ai l'envie répugnante de te faire partager mon lit, je t'assure petite raclure que marié ou pas, gay ou pas, tu devras dire seulement "Oui, Maître avec plaisir!" Mais pour l'instant, je ne veux pas coucher avec un petit morveux dans ton genre ! Je te demande juste de me masser le ventre ou de choisir de mourir ! »

Le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres fut apparemment très convaincant puisque le jeune homme s'exécuta dans la seconde. Mais au premier contact, il recula... Voldemort leva sa baguette ce qui finit par convaincre Joseph Balthazar de reprendre sa tache. Malgré la terreur que lui inspirait son Maître, il ne put cacher sa répugnance à toucher cette curieuse protubérance... Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? À moins que... Oh Merlin, quelle horreur !

Voldemort attendait le soulagement que lui procurait ce massage mais... Rien ! Il semblait même que la douleur empirait... Une idée qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout commençait à faire son chemin dans sa tête... Et si ce n'était efficace que quand un des deux parents le touchait ? Il allait devoir trouver un moyen de contraindre Potter à lui faire ce massage... Pour l'instant, il devait se débarrasser de l'imbécile qu'il jugeait très peu respectueux avec sa moue de dégoût...

« Joseph, arrête immédiatement ! Tu fais cela très mal ! _Oubliettes !_ »

Le jeune homme se retrouva perdu devant son Seigneur et Maître ne sache que faire.

« Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Tu n'as pas su répondre à ma demande ! Hurla-t-il devant l'air éberlué du jeune homme.

- Mais...

- Et tu oses contester ! Tu sauras de corvées de nettoyage sans baguette pour le mois qui suit... et tu as intérêt à t'y mettre de suite ! »

Le Mangemort partit en courant sans demander son reste...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Severus faisait les cent pas dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore... Après lui avoir expliquer la situation rocambolesque dans laquelle il se trouvait, il essayait d'imaginer une solution qui pourrait les sortir de cette impasse...

« Severus, mon enfant... Restons calme ! Tout problème a sa solution.

- Mais Harry est là-bas, Albus ! À la merci de son pire ennemi !

- Tu m'as bien dit que vous avez fait un Serment Inviolable ?

- Oui mais...

- Alors il n'y a rien à craindre tant que vous serez sous ce Serment, Voldemort ne fera rien... »

Dumbledore se mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire rire à un moment pareille ? Vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'il peut faire Harry ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne lui fera absolument rien ! Quant à Harry, en soyez pas jaloux, le Serment n'est pas le seul qui soit inviolable !

- Oh non, Albus ! Pas vous ! Harry m'a déjà fait une crise sur ce sujet ! »

Albus se reprit ses yeux plus brillants de malice que jamais. Il prit un bonbon dans sa panière juste devant lui... De toutes nouvelles douceurs au citron qu'avait réussi à lui envoyer la si gentille Madame Fig...

« Tu as raison, cher ami. Mais sincèrement, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle information...

- Que pouvons-nous faire ?

- À ce sujet, rien... À part peut-être l'inscrire dans une agence matrimoniale...

- Albus ! Au sujet de notre bébé ! » Coupa froidement le Maître des Potions exaspéré.

Albus réajusta ses lunettes et prit enfin un air sérieux.

« Il me semble qu'il existe des potions très particulières à base justement de sang de vierges enceintes qui, dit-on, ont la particularité de redonner la jeunesse... Ce serait une première possibilité pour pouvoir négocier avec lui...

- Je me demande si cela sera suffisant. Il a encore ses horcruxes...

- Non, pas tous j'ai la bague des Gaunt... Il faut tenter la négociation de celle-ci et de la potion.

- Ce n'est pas lui donner trop d'avantages.

- Voldemort n'était pas en bonne position, ces temps-ci. Cette... mésaventure est pour lui une aubaine. Voyons ce qu'il répondra à ce marché.

- Bien, Albus...

- Mais... j'insiste pour que la négociation se fasse, ici, à Poudlard. Ne lui laissons pas l'occasion de croire qu'il a toutes les cartes en main...

- Il n'acceptera pas de venir !

- Il viendra, Severus. Il viendra... »

Severus s'éclipsa, laissant le Directeur pensif la main dans sa panière à bonbons...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

« Potter...

- Même pas en rêve ou plutôt en cauchemar ! »

Le Survivant avait lui aussi compris quel était le problème : son bébé, en enfant déjà bien élevé, ne parlait pas aux inconnus... Il voulait ses papas !

« On pourrait trouver un arrangement... Tenta Voldemort.

- Et que proposes-tu, Tom ? Demanda Harry sarcastique.

- Et toi que désires-tu ?

- Mon bébé !

- Je te le rendrais volontiers mais là, je ne peux pas. Alors, autre chose ?

- Hummm, rentrer chez moi ?

- Potter, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile !

- Bon... Alors quelques questions auxquelles tu devras répondre... et le massage durera tant que tes réponses me satisferont !

- D'accord mais rien sur ma conquête du monde... Secret professionnel ! » Ajouta ironiquement le Lord.

Harry se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de Voldemort. Les yeux de celui-ci s'éclairèrent d'une lueur de triomphe.

« C'est comme cela que je t'ai toujours imaginé, Harry ! À mes pieds, à genoux !

- Arrête de rêver, vieux pervers !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, rétorqua Voldemort outré.

- Je sais mais c'était pour donner le ton de la conversation. Pourquoi est-ce que le soi-disant Seigneur et Maître des Ténèbres, adulé par tant de crétins est encore vierge »

Comment Potter pouvait mettre autant d'insultes et d'irrespect en une seule phrase !

« Espèce de... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Harry venait de poser ses mains sur le ventre rond de son ennemi, soulageant immédiatement la douleur qui le taraudait depuis son arrivée au manoir...

« Alors, mon cher Voldy... Il va falloir répondre à mes petites questions sinon... »

Harry enleva ses mains ce qui provoqua immédiatement le retour de la douleur.

« Comment as-tu pu atterrir à Gryffondor avec ce genre d'idées, Potter ?

- Si tu savais mon pauvre Tom, ricana Harry en repensant au tri du Choixpeau.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Quand tu étais jeune et beau,...

- J'étais sûr que tu avais eu un penchant pour moi dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Coupa Voldemort.

- T'es complètement malade ! J'étais encore un gamin ! Reprenons, parmi tous les fidèles que tu avais avant d'avoir cette tête de serpent prédigéré...

- Potter... Menaça Le Lord.

- Il n'y en a pas un qui t'as plu ou qui s'est jeté dans ton lit ?

- Non, je m'arrangeais pour avoir une aura de mystère pour les asservir ! Ils n'osaient pas s'approcher de moi !

- Même pas les tarés fanatiques comme Bellatrix ?

- Mais c'est une femme mariée ! S'indigna Voldemort.

- Ça n'a aucun scrupule à torturer et tuer à tours de bras par contre ça s'offusque quand on parle d'adultère... Seigneur soi-disant des Ténèbres ! Dit Harry avec mépris.

- Et toi, ça défend la veuve et l'orphelin et se dit pur Gryffondor par contre ça trouve normal de parler d'adultère... Sauveur du monde soi-disant Saint Potter !

- Tu n'étais pas si regardant quand tu as menacé le Roi Mage, tout à l'heure...

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- Bon, cela ne me dit pas pourquoi tu n'étais pas tenté par ordonner certaines faveurs à tes jeunes Mangemorts comme ceux qui se sont présentés tout à l'heure... Demanda Harry d'un ton de connivence.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme cela, Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un pervers. Ils doivent avoir au moins cinquante ans de moins que moi ! Je ne suis pas pédophile !

- Cela ne serait qu'une ligne de plus dans la longue liste de tes exactions, Tom...

- Non ! De toute façon, je trouve les gens ennuyeux tant qu'ils ne sont pas utiles pour ma cause. Je n'ai confiance qu'en un seul être et il se trouve que c'est Nagini !

- Ah voilà une bonne idée !

- Tu es cinglée, Potter. Je ne suis pas zoophile ! »

Harry se tut, déçu que sa bonne blague ne soit pas appréciée par ce pince sans rire. Il étouffa un ricanement et reprit :

« Et les plantes? As-tu pensé aux plantes ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Voldemort le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé. Potter allait reprendre quand il le coupa :

« Et n'essaie même pas de me faire la blague du "vous n'êtes pas chlorophylle" _(cf: dédicace)_ ! Je la connais ! »

Harry referma sa bouche, déçu de s'être fait voler la réplique dont il était si fier.

« Potter, je ne te connaissais pas une telle lubricité. Tu ne dois vraiment pas être sain d'esprit ! »

Les yeux de Potter s'élargirent et ses lèvres commencèrent à frémir, prémices d'une violente crise de rire. Voldemort tenta de la détourner.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ! Ordonna froidement Le Lord.

- D'accord, j'arrête ! répondit promptement Harry en enlevant ses mains du ventre distendu, prenant un air innocent.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Potter. Remets tes mains.

- Ah, ah,... C'est plus difficile de se faire obéir quand on n'a pas son _Crucio_ !

- Ne me tente pas, Potter.

- Chiche ! »

On ne passe pas sept chez les Gryffondors sans garder quelques séquelles de témérité stupide...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Fenrir Greyback courait dans le château pour rejoindre au plus vite la Salle du Trône... Il devait annoncer une très mauvaise nouvelle à son Maître : Nagini était malade. Il était le malheureux messager qui allait annoncer cette mauvaise nouvelle au Lord... _Crucio_ en perspective...

Il arriva devant la porte, reprit son souffle et contenance et entra... Quel ne fut son étonnement de voir Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres au sol près du trône, tous deux pris de convulsions !

Il se précipita vers le Lord qu'il aida à se relever et à se rasseoir sur le trône. Celui-ci paraissait souffrir... Il se retourna dans la ferme intention de faire payer ce sacrilège à Potter mais il fut interrompu par son Maître :

« Non, arrête ! Laisse-le ! » Réussit-il à ordonner entre deux hoquets de douleur...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 4**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :**

- **Pour Octobre :** Oui, le bébé est coriace mais pour info pour gentile lecteur : Voldy ne ménera pas sa grossesse à terme ! Dommage ! Imagine : Poussez-Monsieur-Dont-je-ne-dois-pas-citer-le-nom ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Petite Grenouille :** Il est vrai que le coupable n'aurait été en sécurité nulle part au monde ! lol À mercredi !

- **Pour Hypnos :** La suite tous les mercredis ! Merci !

- **Pour Mel :** Je confesserai tous mes péchés dès... Ouh là, il faudra du temps ! lol ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Douce :** Un Griffy avec des méthodes serpentardes... comme papa ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Lune Bleue :** Oui, le bébé s'en tire bien ! Pour ta santé, imagine la mienne alors ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Anonyme :** Moi aussi, j'ai eu la chanson en boucle dans la tête ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour ... :** Je suis ravie que tu aimes aussi (plus ? ) cette histoire ! Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Fandetoi :** Oui, je connais le problème ! J'ai déjà vécu la scène où mon ami me regardait comme s'il allait téléphoner à l'asile du coin ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Ptitlu44 : **Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! Respire entre deux rires ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Jessie :** Merci pour tes compliments ! ;) À mercredi !

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Dédicace :** Merci Ishtar et Kimmy Lin pour votre aide plus que précieuse... Mais je voudrais faire d'énormes poutoux à Litany Riddle à qui j'ai piqué la blague sur "Chlorophylle". Cela provient de la fic "Les cubes blancs" que je vous conseille...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** Je trouve ce chapitre un peu court mais j'avais besoin de laisser la courte "négociation" avec Dumbledore pour le chapitre suivant ! ;)

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi !


	5. Chapter 5

**PATERNITE AMBIGÜE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte de… rien ! ; ) C'est une fic : tout est permis !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** . SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu'à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Pour l'illustration elle toujours à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces !) et encore merci à Amiah Nakinnass ! ;)  
**

**http : / kimmylyn. deviantart. com / art / Paternite - ambigue - 93930660**

.

Désolée, je n'ai pu publier plutôt que l'habituel mercredi comme je l'avais prévu car ma fic "ACCEPTATION" m'a complètement accaparé !

.

**Chapitre 5 : **

.

Joseph Balthazar arriva avec un seau et une serpillère dans la pièce qui avait été attribuée aux jeunes recrues... Cela faisait une heure qu'il tournait dans le manoir dans l'espoir de retrouver ses camarades pour leur demander où se trouvaient les salles d'eau et commencer ainsi sa punition : corvées de nettoyage sans magie !

Les jeunes Mangemorts se ruèrent sur leur infortuné ou chanceux camarade ? Tous se posaient la question !

« Alors ? » Lui demanda son amie, Venus Star, avec impatience.

- IL m'a puni... Répondit piteusement le jeune homme, sous les regards déçus de ses camarades.

- Et que t'a-t-il donné comme punition ?

- Des corvées de nettoyage sans baguette.

- Il t'a ordonné QUOI ?! Hurlèrent en chœur les jeunes Mangemorts.

- D'être de corvées de nettoyage sans baguette... Répéta bêtement Joseph.

- Et ?

- Et rien !

- Et ?

- Mais je vous dis qu'il ne m'a rien donné d'autre comme punition !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'IL t'avait demandé pour que tu échoues alors que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de faire tes preuves ?

- Rien... En fait, je ne m'en souviens pas... »

Tous le regardèrent avec un air atterré. Le visage de Venus s'éclaira soudain et elle prit la parole et la main de son ami pour la tapoter, fière de son intelligence :

« Ah je comprends, dit la jeune Mangemorte en se retournant vers ses jeunes coéquipiers, il a tellement reçu de _Crucio_ qu'il débloque complètement !

- Mais non je vous jure qu'il ne m'a donné que les corvées ! » Se défendit Joseph Balthazar.

Les jeunes Mangemorts eurent un regard de connivence. Chacun leur tour, ils vinrent tapoter, avec compassion, le dos du Mangemort offusqué que personne ne le prenne au sérieux. Venus reprit pour lui expliquer :

« Non mais tu imagines, Joseph, si c'était vrai ? Cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait enquête sur qui a pu usurper l'identité de notre Maître et donner des punitions aussi puériles !

- Ah... » Répondit-t-il brillamment.

L'évidence venait de frapper de plein fouet ce pauvre Joseph Balthazar, le jeune-Mangemort-qui-avait-eu-sa-chance-de-se-faire-bien-voir-par-leur-Maître-mais-qui-avait-échoué : ses camarades avaient raison, il avait reçu trop de _Crucio_ et il délirait !

Il lâcha son seau et sa serpillère et demanda à son amie de l'emmener à l'infirmerie des Mangemorts, lieu extrêmement nécessaire pour une profession si dangereuse...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Dans la Salle du Trône du terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

Fenrir Greyback s'était figé... Mais ce n'était pas l'interdiction du Lord qui l'avait tétanisé, c'était la protubérance qu'il avait effleurée quand il l'avait relevé.

Que dire ? Que faire ? Qu'en penser ?

Voldemort prit conscience de la vérité qui venait de sauter aux yeux du loup-garou. Il leva sans hésitation sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort d'_Oubliettes _mais Fenrir l'interrompit :

« Non, Maître, s'il vous plaît ! Je pourrais vous être très utile !

- En quoi, au vu de mon état ?

- Si c'est bien ce que je pense, vous aurez d'ici peu besoin d'une aide physique pour tous les petits gestes du quotidien et je veux vous servir, Mon Seigneur ! Je vous jure de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit ! Je veux être votre fidèle et discret Mangemort. »

Voldemort réfléchissait. Ce n'était pas totalement dénué de sens... Mais pourquoi le fier alpha qui prône sa liberté de loup-garou et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à rallier à sa cause voudrait plier devant le moindre de ses désirs ?

Que dire ? Que faire ? Qu'en penser ?

Harry Potter qui s'était relevé difficilement. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et il l'avait bien mérité. Il n'aurait pas dû provoquer son ennemi. Il devait penser à son fils ! De plus, Greyback avait apparemment compris l'état de Voldemort qui hésitait sur la décision à prendre...

Que dire ? Que faire ? Qu'en penser ?

Il repensa à la dernière phrase du loup-garou. Il ricana sa tête entre les mains et interrompit le silence des deux hommes.

« Oooh, le gentil toutou qui veut ramener la baballe à son Maître chéri... Mais pas la peine de remuer de la queue, cela ne l'intéresse pas ! »

Cela lui attira un regard noir de ses deux ennemis.

« Tais-toi, le nabot ! Siffla Greyback d'une voix venimeuse. Sinon ce sera toi le nosnos !

- N'écoute pas, cet attardé. Il est complètement cinglé ! Essaya le Lord pour détourner la conversation.

- Si ma tête n'était pas continuellement en collocation forcée avec un septième de psychopathe, j'aurai peut-être une réflexion plus saine ! » Rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

Sur cette charmante conversation civilisée, la porte s'ouvrit discrètement pour laisser passer Severus qui s'approcha d'eux de son habituel pas élégant faisant virevolter ses strictes longues robes noires. Il posa un regard dubitatif sur les trois hommes qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Il arrivait en pleine dispute...

Que dire ? Que faire ? Qu'en penser ?

Il fallait éloigner Greyback en premier lieu, puis museler Harry... ou l'inverse ! À ce moment-là, il pourra commencer sa difficile négociation avec le Lord.

« Maître, puis-je vous parler seul ? Essaya-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Greyback.

- Tu peux parler en sa présence, Severus. J'ai décidé qu'il serait dans la confidence... Répondit Voldemort, provoquant un soupir de soulagement chez le loup-garou.

- Dumbledore veut négocier...

- Et que pourrait-il donc avoir pour faire une négociation avec moi qui ai déjà tout ? Et ce que je n'ai pas encore, je le prendrai moi-même ! Annonça le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un air méprisant.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait un certain objet qui vous appartiendrez, Maître... »

Voldemort le fixa du regard. Serait-il possible que le vieux toqué ait réussi à trouver un de ses horcruxes ? Non, impossible. Ils étaient bien dissimulés !

« Quel sorte d'objet ?

- Une bague, Maître... »

Le Lord blêmit. La bague des Gaunt... Severus reprit :

« Dumbledore propose d'y ajouter une potion de rajeunissement spéciale faite avec votre sang par mes soins...

- Et cela devrait-il me rassurer ? Qui me dit que tu ne vas pas m'empoisonner, Severus ?

- Le Serment, Maître... »

La remarque rappela à Fenrir Greyback sa mission. Profiter de la présence de deux autres personnes pour faire son annonce était une bonne manière de procéder en espérant que l'accès de rage que cela allait déclencher se fasse sur une autre personne que lui !

« Maître, je m'excuse de vous interrompre mais j'avais une urgence que votre... état m'a fait oublié. J'en suis désolé...

- Parle !

- Nagini est au plus mal... »

Le loup-garou se recula car le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait de se relever brusquement de son trône.

« Comment ? Qu'a-t-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas, Mon Seigneur. Les elfes se sont aperçus de sa souffrance et nous en ont fait part. Elle est dans votre chambre et ne bouge plus.

- Severus, suis-moi. Je veux que tu l'auscultes.

- Pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas médicomage !

- Oui, mais Harry l'est donc tu vas me suivre et il se sentira obligé de t'aider.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je soigne les gens pas les animaux ! Rétorqua le jeune médicomage.

- Nagini est comme une extension de ma personne ! Répondit avec fierté Voldemort.

- C'est bien ce que je disais ! Réaffirma vicieusement Harry.

- Si tu sauves mon Serpent, j'accepte d'écouter les négociations avec Dumbledore ! » Proposa le Lord, en dernier recours.

L'offre était beaucoup trop intéressante pour Severus pour que Harry refuse par orgueil.

« Nous acceptons !

- Severus... Objecta son jeune mari.

- Harry, Dumbledore veut négocier pour récupérer notre enfant alors laisse-le faire. »

Il se tourna vers son ancien Maître et ajouta :

« Mais cela se fera à Poudlard !

- Hors de question ! Coupa Greyback avant que le Lord ne réponde.

- Greyback, jusqu'à présent, c'est moi qui décide !

- Mais Maître, c'est un piège ! Lui murmura le loup-garou le regard suppliant.

- Je sais encore reconnaître un piège quand j'en vois un et j'ai un otage qui me permettra de me pavaner devant le vieux directeur en toute impunité, n'est-ce pas Severus ?

- Oui, Maître, Vous serez en totale sécurité.

- Alors, qu'attendons-nous ? Que Nagini meurt ? »

Aucun des trois hommes n'osa répondre sincèrement à une telle question sans se prendre un _Crucio_ bien mérité !

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Dans la chambre du Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

« Quel honneur d'entrer dans ce sacro-saint lieu ! Claironna le Survivant. »

Fenrir aurait voulu l'étrangler pour le manque de respect qu'il avait pour l'intimité de son Lord.

Tous regardèrent l'énorme serpent qui venait de gémir. Elle semblait effectivement bien mal en point et avait beaucoup de mal à siffler. Seuls Voldemort et Harry pouvait comprendre ses sifflements entrecoupés.

« Maître, vous êtes venu, Mon Maîîîîîître. Je me ssssens ssssi mal...

- Harry examine-la. »

Le jeune médicomage, pour l'occasion vétomage, lança quelques sorts de détection... En vain... L'animal ne présentait aucun symptôme de maladie quelconque ou il n'avait pas les bons sorts pour ce genre de bestioles...

« Alors ? Demanda le Lord Noir avec toute la patience qui le caractérisait.

- Alors rien... Elle n'a rien de particulier.

- Potter tu as intérêt à faire mieux que cela où il faudra trouver autre chose pour récupérer ton fils !

- Je te dis qu'elle n'a rien !

- Mon Maîîîîîître... Coupa Nagini avec un faible sifflement. Ccce n'est pas mon corps qui va mal mais cccc'est la vie que vous avez mis en moi qui ssse meurt... »

Voldemort manqua un battement du cœur qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi son horcruxe serait-il en train de mourir ?

Harry, dorénavant extrêmement intéressé par l'état de l'immonde serpent, posa sa main sur sa tête et demanda doucement :

« Décris-moi ce que tu ressens ? »

Le serpent tenta de se reculer et ouvrit sa bouche pour lui montrer ses crocs. Son Maître la rassura.

« Tu peux lui dire, Nagini...

- Vous êtes sûr, Maître. Il est l'Ennemi...

- Oui, j'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi en vie !

- Je suis honorée, Maître...

- Euuuh, on vous laisse seuls ou on continue ?

- Harry Potter, si tu ne te décides pas à arrêter tes insinuations plus que douteuses, je ne réponds plus de rien !

- Ouh, j'ai peur... Bon, tu vas me décrire tes symptômes, le ver de terre géant, oui ou non ? »

Nagini lui tourna le dos... le dos ? Ou ce qui correspond à cela...

« Bon d'accord ! Excuse-moi, Ô magnifique représentante de l'espèce la plus dangereuse parmi les reptiles ! Pourrais-tu daigner me donner une réponse ? »

Nagini se retourna beaucoup plus disposée à répondre au jeune bipède face à elle. Harry se pencha et murmura en anglais à Voldemort :

« Prends-en de la graine. Cela marche sur toutes les femelles et les Serpentards... »

Il fut interrompu par un coup de coude de Severus.

Harry écouta le serpent.

« J'ai eu comme des rats que j'aurai mangés morts puis le sol tournait, tournait et après mes écailles se sont alourdies jusqu'à ce que je me sente faible et vide dedans comme si je n'avais pas mangé depuis des mois... »

Harry traduisit :

« Nausées, étourdissement, chute de tension... et vide ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. N'était-ce pas les symptômes qu'ils avait eus alors de sa première tentative pour tomber enceint ?

« Nagini, est-ce que tu essaies d'avoir des œufs ?

- Harry Potter, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Menaça le Lord.

- Non, là, Tom, je suis sérieux ! Ce sont les symptômes que j'ai eus à mon premier soi-disant échec pour tomber enceint. C'est trop semblable pour être une simple coïncidence.

- Les mêmes symptômes ?

- Oui, exactement ! »

Tous réfléchissaient mais Voldemort n'avait qu'une hâte vérifier l'horrible théorie qui faisait son chemin dans son esprit torturé par un affreux doute...

« Est-ce que le vieux toqué citronné t'a donné des informations sur ma grossesse ?

- Quel genre ?

- Par exemple, sur l'origine de l'énergie magique phénoménale qu'il développe...

- Pas grand chose, à part qu'il la puise dans celle de son hôte... »

Voldemort déglutit difficilement mais comment vérifier sans mettre la puce à l'oreille du perspicace Maître des Potions ?

« Severus, va réunir tous les Mangemorts dans la salle du trône. Nous te rejoindrons dans quelques temps...

- Tous, Maître ?

- Oui, tous et vite ! Annonce que tous les absents seront sévèrement punis... »

Severus et Harry se regardèrent. Voldemort cachait désespérément quelque chose d'important...

Fenrir, lui, ruminait sa jalousie. Qu'y avait-il entre son Lord et Dumbledore ? Était-il le père de l'enfant ? Non mais quel horreur de penser une chose pareille ? L'enfant serait psychopate et diabétique... Diabétique non mais quelle infamie !

Voldemort regarda le Maître des Potions sortir. Il jeta un sort à Harry avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir : une flamme rouge s'alluma puis devint noire. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il avait malheureusement raison...

« Que m'as-tu fait, sale serpent ?

- Rien d'agressif puisque ton moutard n'a pas réagi ! »

Le regard de Fenrir alla de l'un à l'autre, horrifié. Le bébé était de Potter ? Cela expliquerait pourquoi son Lord ne voulait pas que l'on touche au Survivant !

« Alors qu'est-ce que c'était que cette flamme rouge ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne ! » Coupa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il jeta le même sort sur son animal favori et la flamme au-dessus de Nagini passa aussi de rouge à noir sous ses yeux inquiets. Ce n'était pas possible qu'arrivait-il à ses horcruxes ? Il avait déjà perdu le journal, Dumbledore détenait la bague des Gaunt et voilà qu'il apprenait que deux étaient détruits. Il devait vérifier l'état des trois autres... Si sa théorie était vraie, le sale parasite était entrain de pomper son énergie dans ses horcruxes et les vidaient un par un ! Il fallait qu'il s'en débarrasse au plus vite, sans perdre la face ni devant ses Mangemorts ni devant ses ennemis !

Pendant sa réflexion, Harry essayait de deviner quel était le lien entre le serpent et lui et Fenrir ruminait dans son coin, jetant des regards encore plus noirs au Survivant...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_De retour de la Salle du Trône..._

Harry était très mal à l'aise avec ses dizaines de Mangemorts leur regard haineux braqué sur lui derrière leur masque.

« Mes chers fidèles, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer... »

Greyback aida le Lord a s'installer sur son trône à leur grand étonnement.

« J'ai kidnappé l'enfant de Harry Potter ! »

Celui-ci sursauta. Non mais quel culot de présenter les choses ainsi !

« C'est pourquoi vous ne devez pas le toucher. Je le tiens à ma merci... »

Harry fulminait mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Tom lui fit un sourire sadique. À chacun son tour de s'amuser !

« Maître... Mais où se trouve le bébé ? Demanda une voix que Harry connaissait bien.

- Ici, Bella ! Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en dévoilant son ventre arrondi.

- Oooooohhh !! Firent en chœur les Mangemorts admiratifs.

- J'ai, là de quoi négocier un bel avenir pour imposer notre groupe !

- Magnifique, Maîîîîître ! Firent en chœur les Mangemorts hypocrites.

- Lucius, Bellatrix et Dolorès restez ! Les autres sortez ! Non pas toi, Fenrir... »

Les Mangemorts s'exécutèrent avec mauvaise grâce, ayant espéré en savoir plus...

« Mes fidèles entre les fidèles... Je voudrais que vous me rapportiez, aujourd'hui les objets que je vous ai confiés.

- Oui, Maître... »

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Riddle..._

Voldemort fixait avec horreur la flamme noire au-dessus de chaque horcruxe... Qu'allait-il faire ?

Il avait présenté la situation de manière très positive à ses Mangemorts mais, là, seul, dans sa bibliothèque, il n'était plus si sûr de lui... Qu'allait-il faire ?

Le sale petit parasite avait puisé dans l'énergie qu'il avait enfermée dans chacun de ses horcruxes pour se défendre. Il en était sûr... À la prochaine crise, c'était sa propre magie qu'il risquait de lui prendre et il deviendrait un simple Cracmol ! Cela, il ne l'accepterait jamais ! Il serra les poings de rage... Qu'allait-il faire ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres releva la tête et fixa avec étonnement le miroir devant lui... Même son apparence avait changé : ses cheveux repoussaient... Il avait oublié qu'il était brun ! Son nez devenait presque visible... Subissait-il le même sort que ses cheveux ? Un nez, peut-il "pousser" ? En perdant sa magie noire, il reprenait son ancienne apparence... Qu'allait-il faire ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était pleinement conscient de sa très mauvaise position...

Premièrement, il devait rester calme pour éviter toute crise de l'avorton... du bébé ! Avoir de saines pensées... Yeurk ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en débarrasse !

Deuxièmement, il ne fallait pas que ses Mangemorts s'aperçoivent de sa perte de puissance : ils avaient subi bien trop de défaites ces derniers temps. La moindre faiblesse de sa part risquait de leur donner des idées de rébellion... Son coup d'éclat dans la Salle du Trône avait remédié à la situation pour un temps...

Troisièmement, il fallait négocier une meilleure offre avec Dumbledore : l'horcruxe de la bague des Gaunt devait être détruit aussi donc inutile de la récupérer... et la potion de rajeunissement, il en avait que faire puisqu'il retrouverez son apparence humaine dès que son corps aura perdu ses "attributs" dus à la magie noire...

Donc son règne était en plein déclin, il avait moins de puissance magique et un polichinel dans le tiroir qui le mettait en sursis... Comment négocier avec le vieux drogué aux bonbons pour retrouver force et pouvoir, sans montrer qu'il était aux abois ?

.

**Fin du Chapitre 5  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :**

- **Pour Hypnos** : Oui, mais "Acceptation" m'a pris plus de temps que je ne le pensais ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

- **Pour Petite Grenouille** : Merci et pour les séance de massage, il y en aura une autre au prochain chapitre ! lol À mercredi !

- **Pour Litany **: Tu es incroyable ! je te ferai un énorme bisou quand tu reviendras de tes vacances dans l'autre hémisphère ! lol Merci !

- **Pour Octobre** : MDR ! Bien sûr que cela perturbe les punitions de Voldy ! Vois le début de ce chapitre ! lol Merci ! À mercredi !

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** J'ai finalement posté cette partie avant la discussion avec Dumbledore pour que vous compreniez "l'urgence" de la situation pour notre pauvre ex-futur-Maître de l'univers ! lol

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi... car je vais me concentrer sur "Acceptation"... Mille excuses pour ceux qui ne la lisent pas...

.

**PS **: Je suis une grande admiratrice de KeloKelo... Malheureusement, sa fic "Veela d'abord" a rencontré un problème et tous ses chapitres se sont effacés et du coup ses reviews aussi ! Elle a tout remis en ligne mais les centaines de reviews qu'elle avait sont définitivment effacées ! Ce serait sympa d'aller lui en remettre (même juste un petit merci) si vous suivez cette fic et si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous la recommande avec enthousiasme ! Merci pour cette formidable auteure !!!


	6. Chapter 6

.

**PATERNITE AMBIGÜE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte de… rien ! ; ) C'est une fic : tout est permis !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** . SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu'à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Pour l'illustration elle toujours à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces !) et encore merci à Amiah Nakinnass ! ;)  
**

**http : / kimmylyn. deviantart. com / art / Paternite - ambigue - 93930660**

.

.

**Désolée de ne pas avoir posté cette nuit mais cela faisait deux jours que je n'avais plus accès à mon profil ! Sniff !! Après deux crises de nerfs et trois boites de Tranxène, j'ai pu enfin y accéder... Les aléas de l'informatique ! **

.

**Chapitre 6 : **

_Dans le bureau directorial à Poudlard..._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arriva par poudre de cheminette. Il fut suivi de son ennemi juré, Harry Potter puis de son fidèle serviteur, Fenrir Greyback. Dans la pièce, les attendaient sur leurs gardes mais baguettes rangées, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin et Maugrey Fol Oeil pour plus de sécurité.

« Bonjour Tom, dit poliment Albus Dumbledore, je vois que tu n'as guère changé depuis notre dernière rencontre... à part peut-être un peu de poids en plus... »

Les hostilités commençaient et Severus était horrifié par l'attitude provocatrice du vieux sorcier. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il pourrait négocier le retour de son enfant ! Remus et Alastor se tournèrent vers lui silencieux mais avec un regard interrogateur...

« Toujours aussi drôle, vieil homme ! Il ne manquerait plus que tu ne me proposes un bonbon au citron pour que la scène soit risible !

- Primo, mon cher Tom, toi non plus, tu n'es pas de toute première jeunesse. Secundo, trop de sucre n'est pas bon pour ce que tu as... »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cet homme habituellement si diplomate ? Tous regardaient la scène sans comprendre. Ils étaient bien là pour trouver un accord qui amènerait le Lord Noir à accepter de rendre l'enfant alors pourquoi tant d'agressivité alors qu'ils étaient dans la position délicate des "demandeurs" ?

« Albus... Tenta Severus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon. Je donne le ton de la discussion, n'est-ce pas Tom ?

- Vieux présomptueux ! C'est moi qui tiens les rênes de la situation et si tu ne fais pas un peu plus profil bas, il n'y aura aucune négociation, à supposer que vous ayez quelque chose de valable à m'offrir. »

C'était un coup de poker pour Voldemort. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre la face. Sa situation était bien trop difficile mais personne ne le savait...

« Voyons, mon cher Tom. Je suis sûr que toute négociation sera la bienvenue surtout que tu n'as plus réellement le choix maintenant... »

Le Lord Noir le regarda en plissant des yeux, soupçonneux... Savait-il quelque chose ou bluffait-il comme lui-même ? Il ricana pour se donner contenance et surtout un délai de réflexion...

« Mais vous avez, tous, raison. Quelle incorrection de ma part de paraître si vindicatif... Parlons d'autre chose... Comment va Nagini ? »

Voldemort pinça ses lèvres... Il savait ! Dumbledore savait ! Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Faire comme si de rien n'était…

« Un peu mieux maintenant... Je lui avais dit de ne pas s'intéresser à Peter Pettigrew. Ce rat a toujours été imbuvable, j'étais donc sûr qu'il serait indigeste mais elle a tout de même voulu y goûter !

- Pauvre bête... J'espère qu'elle se remettra. Et Harry, a-t-il été bien reçu chez toi ?

- Il est vivant ! Cela devrait vous suffire ! Arrêtez ces questions stupides et passons au vif du sujet ! S'impatienta Voldemort.

- Mais nous y sommes, Tom... Nous y sommes bel et bien...

- J'ai vérifié la bague des Gaunt. C'est un magnifique bijou...

- Et maintenant, ce n'est plus que cela ! Une belle bague... J'en mettrai ma main au feu...

- D'ailleurs, je me demande comment vont tes autres "possessions", Tom...

- La coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, le médaillon de...

- Ça suffit !

- Pouvons-nous maintenant commencer les négociations ? »

Voldemort, blême, acquiesça... Personne n'avait compris un traître mot de cette conversation et encore moins le changement du Seigneur des Ténèbres soudain beaucoup moins triomphant... Que cachait encore le vieux toqué ?

« Prends un siège, Tommy. Un thé, un café ? Non, bien sûr trop excitant pour ton état. Une petite verveine peut-être ? »

Le Lord Noir enrageait. Oubliée la pâleur cadavérique, il était rouge jusqu'à la racine des che... Désolée, autant pour moi, je reprends : Il était rouge comme une pivoine mais à la stupéfaction de tous, il ne dit rien et prit un siège... Les yeux fixés sur la panière à bonbons posée sur le bureau, il réfléchissait... Qu'allait-il faire ? Si Dumbledore connaissait le problème qui le minait, il n'aurait plus de moyen de pression... Finie la gloire ! Finis le pouvoir et l'argent ! Et tout ça à cause de Potter ! Encore et toujours Potter ! Monsieur avait voulu un moutard ! Monsieur avait voulu se reproduire pour que le monde compte un empêcheur de mage noir de tourner en rond en plus ! Il détestait les enfants ! Il les haïssait ! Ils étaient toujours à l'origine de sa déchéance !

Le directeur reprit sur un ton paternaliste qui n'enragea pas que le concerné...

« Tom... Je te propose en échange de la restitution de l'enfant... la vie sauve ! »

Greyback sortit sa baguette, prêt à attaquer, les autres après avoir sursauté firent de même et regardèrent le chef de l'Ordre comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

« Que tout le monde se rassure... Ma proposition est tout à fait honnête. Tu es d'accord, Tom ? Je t'accorde le droit de continuer ta misérable vie, sans pouvoir et sans presqu'aucune magie contre la vie de l'enfant que tu portes. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Comment avait-il pu se laisser piéger aussi stupidement ? Pourquoi Albus Dumbledore savait-il toujours tout ? Il aurait pu devenir le mage noir le plus célèbre de tous les temps pour l'éternité et là, sa carrière prenait fin pour... pour... un bébé... Dans les romans qu'il lisait, cela n'arrivait qu'aux jeunes étudiantes qui tombaient éperdument amoureuses d'un crétin égoïste ! Et en plus, il n'était même pas amoureux ! Le monde était vraiment plus cruel qu'il ne le serait jamais !

Le Lord d'apparence impassible était désespéré. Il était coincé. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout !

« Et si je refusais ? » Menaça-t-il avec calme et un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Le loup-garou près de lui surveillait leurs ennemis avec haine. Il savait que son Maître allait tomber dans un piège. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ? Il serait resté au Manoir avec l'enfant qu'il avait kidnappé. Il aurait mené sa grossesse à terme avec son aide ce qui aurait permis de garder le bébé comme moyen de pression sur l'Ordre. Tout aurait été parfait... Surtout que lui avait toujours aimé les enfants, surtout quand ils étaient mignons à croquer ! Il s'en serait bien occupé... Alors pourquoi était-il ici à subir ces injures et ces menaces ?

Albus Dumbledore se leva... Il était effrayant de puissance : le sage vieil homme avait laissé place au grand sorcier qu'il était...

« Si tu refuses, je t'assure que tu ne sortiras pas d'ici indemne, serment ou pas... et sans tes horcruxes et dans ton état, tu n'es plus RIEN ! »

Sous les yeux éberlués des personnes présentes, le célèbre directeur de Poudlard se retrouva au sol, pris de violentes convulsions... Un _Crucio_ ?

Et ce fut d'un ton sarcastique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres annonça :

« Je crois que Mon Bébé n'est pas d'accord ! Nous reprendrons cette discussion quand vous aurez quelque chose de plus raisonnable à me proposer ! »

Dans un tourbillon de robes noires, Voldemort se leva et s'en alla par poudre de cheminette, tenant Harry d'un côté et son loup-garou de l'autre. Tous deux perdus dans cette histoire se laissèrent entraîner...

Dans le bureau, les trois hommes restants, déboussolés, regardaient leur chef furieux se relever et attendaient une explication...

.  
**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Dans le Manoir Riddle à Little Hangleton..._

Voldemort arriva avec les deux hommes qu'il traînait dans une des salles de son manoir... Il aurait pu être furieux s'il n'avait pas été aussi satisfait d'avoir réussi à clouer le bec à son ancien professeur. Le souci était qu'il n'y était pour rien ! Le bébé qu'il portait n'avait apparemment pas supporté la menace qui portait sur lui. Devait-il être réellement rassuré par ce fait ? Cela le protégeait pour l'instant... mais si les négociations tournaient à son avantage et qu'une fois l'accord passé, l'enfant ne voulait pas être transféré, que ferait-il ? Lui volerait-il toute sa magie le laissant un Cracmol sans avenir ? Il frissonna à cette affreuse idée. Il avait besoin de réfléchir...

Sans un mot, il s'éclipsa de la salle laissant les deux hommes ensemble...

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Harry complètement perdu au loup-garou dans le même état que lui.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée... »

Puis se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas du même camp, ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, prirent un air indifférent et sortirent de la pièce pour prendre deux directions diamétralement opposées...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Re-Dans le bureau directorial à Poudlard..._

Les trois hommes, restés les bras ballants pendant le départ du Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprirent leur esprit pour aider leur chef à retrouver une position plus digne. Dumbledore retrouva sa place dans son fauteuil non sans difficulté... Que s'était-il passé ? Il avait tout prévu... Enfin, tout sauf cette petite séance de _Crucio_ gratuite, offerte par un être qui n'était pas encore né !

« Albus, demanda Severus, pourrait-on enfin avoir des explications ?

- Je pense que c'est la moindre des choses, vu ce qui vient de se passer...

- Pouvez-vous déjà nous dire pourquoi vous avez mené la négociation en vainqueur ? Demanda le calme Remus.

- J'avoue avoir fait une erreur... une monumentale erreur... Je pensais avoir réussi à acculer Voldemort mais je ne pensais pas qu'il aurait la chance d'avoir une aide si inattendue...

- Quelle aide, Albus ? Interrogea Severus.

- Ton enfant, Severus... Ton enfant a défendu Tom et m'a lancé un _Crucio_.

- Mais... Pourquoi ?

- Aucune idée... mais s'il a choisi de se loger en Voldemort, c'est que son instinct lui a donné une raison. Les embryons n'ont pas de pensées propres mais une magie instinctive particulièrement développée qui disparaît à la naissance... sauf dans le cas où l'enfant perd le contrôle de ses actes par peur ou douleur... Mais je n'ai jamais vu des cas où les sorts étaient si puissants et si précis !

- Harry... Murmura Severus. C'est la partie rebelle-survivant-je-ferai-rien-comme-personne qui s'exprime déjà ! J'ose à peine imaginer quand il nous fera sa crise d'adolescence !

- Vous devriez peut-être le laisser à Voldemort... Ce serait une manière de l'exterminer... Suggéra Remus sous le regard outré du papa du futur petit diable...

- Ah non, il risquerait d'en faire un allié de taille et on se retrouverait avec deux puissants mages noirs ! Vigilance constante ! Coupa Alastor.

- C'est de mon fils et de celui de Harry dont vous parlez ! Ne l'oubliez pas ! D'ailleurs, avant son intervention, pourquoi étiez-vous si sûr de vous, Albus ?

- Je... j'ai réussi à faire la liste de tous les horcruxes de Voldemort, Severus... »

Un "oh" collégial vint accueillir cette formidable nouvelle.

« Et ils sont soit en train de mourir, soit déjà morts...

- Comment ? Ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Alastor, excité à l'idée de voir leur ennemi amoindri.

- Il semblerait que l'enfant puise dans l'énergie magique de Voldemort pour réaliser ses propres actes de magie... C'est une solution mais qui n'a aucune preuve...

- Mais c'est absolument formidable, Albus. C'est pourquoi vous l'avez taxé de Cracmol ! Provoquons-le et nous accélérerons peut-être les choses !

- Ce n'était qu'une supposition, Remus. Et si c'est vrai, nous risquons aussi de le faire mourir et l'enfant avec lui... »

La joie qui s'était peinte sur le visage des hommes s'effaça.

« Peut-être que cela vaudrait la peine... Tenta Alastor.

- N'y pensez même pas ! Coupa Severus.

- Je suis sûr qu'il existe une solution moins radicale que celle-ci, mon vieil ami... La seule chose qui est sûre est que Voldemort est dans une position bien plus mauvaise que la nôtre... »

Dumbledore fit une pause puis il sembla prendre une décision et se tourna vers le Maître des Potions :

« Quelque chose d'autre me trouble... Pourquoi retrouve-t-il son apparence précédente si sa magie diminue ?

- Sûrement que sa magie noire s'affaiblit et laisse place à l'homme simplement ? Proposa Remus.

- Possible mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet... Severus, peux-tu essayer de redemander une nouvelle entrevue et nous nous en tiendrons au plan de départ ?

- Je peux toujours essayer... mais nous n'avons plus rien à lui proposer en échange ni potion de rajeunissement ni horcruxe...

- Je vais réfléchir à ce point. Tente d'obtenir cette entrevue et je ferai le reste...

- Bien... » Répondit le ex-agent double sans grande conviction...

Les trois hommes prirent congés du chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix et laissèrent le vieil homme seul pour réfléchir... Albus perdu dans ses sombres réflexions tendit la main pour saisir quelques douceurs, un apport de sucre était toujours le bienvenu... Ses doigts n'entrèrent en contact qu'avec la surface dure du bureau... Mais où était passée sa panière de bonbons?

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Re-Dans le Manoir Riddle à Little Hangleton..._

Harry cherchait Voldemort dans tout le Manoir... Sans succès... Il avait croisé plusieurs Mangemorts mais leurs regards noirs le dissuada de demander une quelconque aide. Il avait fait tous les endroits plausibles : la Salle du trône, évidemment, sa chambre, les cachots... Rien !

Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il vit Greyback sortir d'une pièce qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée... Ah, ah, peut-être… Après avoir attendu, bien caché, que le Mangemort poilu s'éloigne, il s'avança, entrebâilla et entra silencieusement dans la pièce... Une bibliothèque ! Une fantastique bibliothèque dont les murs étaient parés de milliers de livres !

Voldemort était bien là. Tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil confortable lisant un petit livre et piochant des bonbons dans une panière posée sur une table basse. Tiens, on a déjà vu ce panier à bonbons... Mais où ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait être bien concentré, sûrement sur d'horribles sorts de magie noire... Harry s'approcha silencieusement et lut par-dessus son épaule :

"À la recherche de l'amour" de Barbara Cartland.

« Mais c'est un roman d'amour moldu ! » S'écria Harry profondément choqué.

Voldemort sursauta et cacha le livre avec ses mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

- Je te cherchai pour discuter... Mais apparemment, je dérange... Ajouta le jeune brun en ricanant.

- Effectivement, tu déranges et quand on a un minimum d'éducation, on frappe aux portes et on attend d'être invité avant d'entrer !

- Si tu m'avais laissé mes parents, j'aurais peut-être plus d'éducation ! Siffla Harry d'une voix acide.

- Sors d'ici et laisse-moi... Je suis occupé ! Ordonna le Lord qui se tortillait mal à l'aise sur son fauteuil.

- Ah oui à lire un joli roman à l'eau de rose moldu en mangeant des bonbons ! Se moqua le jeune médicomage.

- Qui te dit que Barbara Cartland était une Moldue ?

- C'était une sorcière ! Comment crois-tu qu'elle ait conquis tant de gens avec les inepties mielleuses qu'elle a écrites ? Ses livres ont tous un sort d'attraction et d'empathie pour le personnage principal !

- Aaaah, tes yeux ne sont pas forcément brillants de colère, donc ? »

Voldemort rougit violemment… Le flagrant délit est difficile justifiable ! Se taire et se draper dans sa dignité était la meilleure des parades…

« "À la recherche de l'amour"… Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu trouveras ton âme-sœur… Que penses-tu des petites annonces dans la Gazette ? Simples, anonymes et tu auras du choix avant de les mettre devant la triste réalité ! » Ricana Harry.

Mais il prit son rôle à cœur et ne tenant pas compte du mutisme de l'homme face à lui, il conjura un parchemin, une plume et se mit au travail…

« En premier lieu, il te faut un pseudo qui résume ta personnalité… Pour ton côté sombre, je suggère quelque chose rappelant le noir comme une ombre… surtout que tu as passé pas mal de temps son cette forme ! Oui, ce sera Ombre !

- ...

- Par contre, vu ton état, on ne peut mentir sur la marchandise… Cela peut même être un atout. Que penses-tu d'Ombre Pure ? Non… Oui…

- ...

- On va dire que "qui ne dit mot consent" ! Pour la description se sera facile ! »

Harry prit place et commença à écrire sur le parchemin, sans relever la tête et sans être affecté par le silence de Voldemort.

« Homme, célibataire… dans la force de l'âge,… Il ne faut par dire ton vrai âge pour ne pas faire peur… Ta tête suffira déjà à la première rencontre… »

Le jeune homme releva la tête et observa attentivement le crâne de son vis à vis.

« Je vois que les quelques touffes qui repoussent sont brunes et non blanches donc on peut mettre brun aux yeux rubis,… Cela fait moins effrayant que rouges… un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, svelte,… ça enjolivera squelettique… Excessivement charismatique,… pour remplacer complètement mégalomane… Voilà ! Maintenant, il faut présenter ta vie… Que penses-tu de "Après brillante carrière de chef d'entreprise trop audacieuse",… Ça résume bien "je voulais conquérir le monde"... On ajoute "a été longtemps en exil pour revoir mes plans d'action. De retour en Angleterre des lois anti-trust m'obligent à me recycler dans une autre branche..." Oui, c'est pas mal pour dire que tu as compris que tu ne peux avoir le monopole du pouvoir et que tu t'aies royalement planté face à nous !

- ...

- Maintenant passons au plus important : ta recherche… Alors : "Accaparé par tant de travail, aucun lien avec qui que se soit"... C'est pas faux, non ? "Donc même si dominateur, cherche personne digne de mon fort caractère pour offrir petite fleur"... Tout le monde comprendra, ne t'inquiète pas ! "et partager vie de conquête et de pouvoir."

- ...

- Je pense qu'il faut ajouter : "Personne avec enfants s'abstenir"... J'ai l'impression que cela ne t'a pas réussi jusqu'ici ! » Finit par ajouter Harry en ricanant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne disait riant, feignant l'indifférence, plongé dans son livre…

« Donc résumons : "Ombre Pure : Homme, célibataire, dans la force de l'âge, brun aux yeux rubis, un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, svelte, excessivement charismatique. Après brillante carrière de chef d'entreprise trop audacieuse, a été longtemps en exil pour revoir mes plans d'action. De retour en Angleterre des lois anti-trust m'obligent à me recycler dans une autre branche... Accaparé par tant de travail, aucun lien avec qui que se soit… Donc même si dominateur, cherche personne digne de mon fort caractère pour offrir petite fleur et partager vie de conquête et de pouvoir. Personne avec enfants s'abstenir…" C'est plutôt pas mal vu d'où on part.

- ...

- De plus, il y a réellement une idée à creuser, là ! Pourquoi ne te lances-tu pas dans la politique ? Tu auras tout ce que tu veux : du pouvoir, de l'argent, de la célébrité, beaucoup de gens pour te cirer les pompes… Ce serait parfait ! Tu nous ficherais la paix avec ton histoire de pureté du sang et tu ne pourrais pas faire pire que Fudge ou Scrimgeour ! Alors ?

- ...

- Ton mutisme est désespérant ! On n'avancera jamais si tu n'y mets pas du tien…

- J'y ai mis du mien, je suis allé jusqu'à Poudlard et c'est vous qui avait tout boycotté ! »

Enfin des paroles et malheureusement, elles étaient vraies… Que proposer ? Il posa le parchemin d'idioties sur la table et se tourna avec sérieux vers le Lord Noir…

« Et si on négociait, seuls… Comme la prophétie l'indique, cela devrait se passer juste entre nous deux donc on peut commencer par trouver un terrain d'entente… »

Voldemort y vit là une possibilité de reprendre un peu l'avantage… tout du moins moral !

« Que proposes-tu ?

- En signe de bonne foi, je commence par un massage pour soulager ton ventre sans contrepartie… »

Tom le dévisagea, il trouverait la faille et s'en sortirait vainqueur !

« J'accepte… Et en signe de bonne foi, je t'accorde en échange quelque chose… de pas trop "important"… Que veux-tu ? »

Harry réfléchit. Il fallait un vœu sans aucune importance juste pour entamer les négociations… Pourquoi pas une vengeance sur Mangemort ?

« Je voudrais que ce soir, à ta réunion de Mangemorts, tous les blonds aux cheveux longs se retrouvent avec des couettes tenues par des rubans roses et une toute petite jupe plissée avec un chemisier blanc… »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voyait rien de mal à ridiculiser ses fidèles serviteurs surtout pour son propre bien et surtout celui-là !

.

**Fin du Chapitre 6  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Note :** Pour les RAR, devant faire court, je remercie : Zûuplaa, ..., Lunebleue, Anonyme, Douce, Mel, Olympe, Octobre !!

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi...

**Bonne rentrée !!**

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

**PATERNITE AMBIGÜE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte de… rien ! ; ) C'est une fic : tout est permis !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** . SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu'à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Pour l'illustration elle toujours à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces !) et encore merci à Amiah Nakinnass ! ;)  
**

**http : / kimmylyn. deviantart. com / art / Paternite - ambigue - 93930660**

et un nouveau dessin :

**http : / anissah. deviantart. com / art / Pretty- Lucius- version- II- 96612026**

.

**Chapitre 7 : **

.

« Vous m'avez fait mandé, Maître... Annonça Malfoy sénior de sa voix trainante...

- Oui, Lucius... Mes hormones me travaillent et le port de robes noires et de masques incommode ma digestion... J'ai donc décidé que tu me servirais de mannequin pour tester mes idées de nouveaux uniformes...

- Bien sûr, Maître ! Répondit le blond, fier comme un paon de son sublime corps.

- Voici, le premier prototype... »

Voldemort d'un simple geste de sa baguette transforma les vêtements du Mangemort au regard suffisant... Potter tentait de ne pas s'étouffer...

Lucius sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce courant d'air sur son derrière n'était pas normal sauf quand... Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il était face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées !

Avec un air impassible, il abaissa son regard sur sa nouvelle tenue. Merlin ! Si, c'était possible ! Le Lord l'avait affublé d'un ensemble jupette plissée rose et chemisier en dentelle blanche ! La jupe était si courte qu'il ne pourrait faire le moindre mouvement sans que l'on ne voit ses... D'ailleurs, avait-il des sous-vêtements ?

Le Lord le coupa dans sa réflexion.

« Tu porteras ces vêtements toute la journée et tu me donneras ton verdict, ce soir, à la réunion de Mangemorts où tes camarades pourront aussi donner leurs opinions... Maintenant, sors ! Laisse-nous ! »

Lucius jeta un dernier regard au jeune brun qui se tenait le ventre de rire puis il sortit de la pièce aussi raide que la cane qu'il tenait à la main.

Potter, toujours prit de crise de rire, demanda au Lord :

« Ce serait possible de lui demander ce soir de s'avancer jusqu'à toi pour qu'il puisse s'incliner en signe de respect et de fidélité ?

- Potter, je savais que ma présence dans ton esprit avait laissé autant de traces ! Tu ne fais que dire des horreurs indignes du Saint Gryffondor que tu es !

- Tout ce mélodrame parce que je veux que Malfoy s'humilie un peu en montrant son noble derrière !

- Je parlais aussi de la petit annonce ! Imagine si des personnes osaient répondre !

- Ce ne sera pas le cas puisque je ne l'ai pas envoyée... Et, ma foi, si cela se faisait un jour, tu aurais à ignorer les réponses qui ne t'intéresseraient pas et faire convoquer les personnes qui correspondraient à tes goûts !

- Et après ?

- Eh bien, une fois face à toi, qui oserait dire "Non ça ne m'intéresse pas" ? Tu n'auras plus qu'à choisir !

- Mais c'est génialement ignoble !

- Oui, je sais ! Répondit Harry en regardant fièrement ses ongles.

- Mais je te rappelle tout de même quelque chose !

- Oui ?

- Toi, gentil Gryffondor , symbole de la lumière donc gentilles idées et moi, vilain Serpentard, symbole des Ténèbres donc vilaines, très vilaines idées tout seul !

- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait mes études à Gryffondor que tu dois me parler comme à un demeuré ! J'ai Severus pour cela !

- Si ce crétin ne m'avait pas trahi, je l'aurai peut-être plaint d'avoir eu à te supporter en classe ! Mais ce type doit être complètement cinglé et masochiste pour en plus pour avoir accepté de se lier à toi ! À moins que ce ne soit pour en faire profiter les générations futures en faisant une progéniture composée de débiles mal coiffés avec de grands nez au sale caractère qui enquiquineront le monde !

- Mon fils sera très beau et très intelligent ! Rétorqua le Gryffondor vexé.

- Cela prouvera seulement qu'il n'est pas de toi ! Ni de lui ! En fait, il aurait tout de moi !

- Je rêve ! Je croyais que le fait d'avoir perdu tous horcruxes te rendrait un peu plus modeste !

- ...

- Étonné que le stupide ex-Gryffondor ait compris les sous-entendus de son ancien directeur ?

- ...

- Nous allons pouvoir négocier, maintenant mais juste nous... Toi et moi face à face... Comme indiqué dans la prophétie...

- Allons dans la bibliothèque... Elle est protégée par bien plus de sorts que le reste du Manoir... »

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Severus était retourné au Manoir Riddle... Il marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs, terriblement inquiet pour son compagnon. Il chassa ses ombres pensées. Il devait garder l'esprit clair pour pouvoir trouver une idée qui amènerait le Lord Noir à accepter une autre rencontre !

Il se dirigeait vers la Salle du Trône quand il croisa une jeune recrue... Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Joseph... Joseph Balthazar ! Pourvu que Harry ne tombe sur ce type au nom particulièrement approprié aux blagues vaseuses que faisaient son compagnon avec l'état du Lord ! Ses négociations seraient plus difficiles et il en entendrait parler longtemps...

« Mangemort ! L'interpela-t-il. Sais-tu où se trouve le Lord ?

- Arg... gr...

- D'accord... Je dois pouvoir comprendre ce que vous dites après plus de deux décennies à enseigner à Poudlard... Donc vous n'avez pas vu le Maître ? »

Joseph secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Vous avez vu quelque chose qui vous a traumatisé ? »

Le jeune Mangemort hocha la tête vivement.

« Respirez profondément et racontez-moi...

- J'ai... J'ai...

- J'ai dit de respirer profondément, avant ! »

Le jeune homme prit une grande respiration puis lâcha d'une traite :

« Je viens de rencontrer Lord Malfoy qui portait une mini jupe à volants rose et un chemisier en dentelle ! »

Severus souleva un sourcil avec un air méprisant.

« Il portait des couettes ! » Ajouta Joseph désespéré comme si cela justifie sa première affirmation.

« Mon garçon, je vous conseille d'arrêter la drogue et l'alcool et si vous n'en consommez pas, oubliez mon premier conseil et arrêtez de respirer !

- Mais je vous jure, Monsieur !

- Arrêtez vos élucubrations qui me font perdre du temps ! »

Severus allait passer son chemin et laisser là, ce jeune homme complètement fou quand il eut une idée... Jeune complètement fou ? Il se retourna et demanda :

« Dites-moi, vous n'avez pas été puni par le Maître avec _Crucio_ ?

- Il semblerait que oui...

- Comment cela "il semblerait" ?

- Je ne me souviens de rien sauf de me trouver dans la Salle du Trône avec le Lord qui me dispute comme un élève de première année à Poudlard sous les rires de son invité...

- Potter !!

- Ah non, moi c'est Balthazar !

- Taisez-vous, crétin, et allez vous faire soigner à l'infirmerie. Vous avez reçu trop de _Crucio_ ! »

Et sûrement même un sort d'_Oubliette_ tel qu'il connaissait le Lord !

« Oui, Monsieur ! »

Le jeune Mangemort s'empressa de retourner à l'infirmerie, soulagé d'avoir une raison à ses hallucinations...

Le Maître des Potions prit le chemin de la Salle du Trône. Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s"y trouvait encore...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Riddle...

Harry s'installa confortablement dans le siège qu'il n'avait quitté que depuis quelques heures. Pendant que le Maître des lieux prenait place face à lui, il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce... Tiens... Où était passé le parchemin où il avait noté l'essai de petite annonce ? Personne ne pouvait entrer dans cette pièce sans Voldmort... Peut-être les elfes de maison l'avait-il jeté, le prenant pour un brouillon ? Cela aurait été étonnant, il ne touchait pas aux affaires privées... Il s'immobilisa, une idée saugrenue faisant son chemin dans son tête... Peut-être que Tom... Il fut couper dans ses pensées hasardeuses par celui-ci.

« Alors Potter ? Qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

- Tu es dans un cul de sac... Tes horcruxes sont morts, me libérant de toi au passage... Ta puissance diminue... Tes Mangemorts te lâcheront dès qu'ils auront vent de la nouvelle... Tu es dans une très mauvaise position pour négocier...

- Potter... S'il m'arrive le moindre malheur, ton fils sera le premier à en pâtir ! Si tu ne comprends pas, je résume : Je meurs, il meurt ! Est-ce clair ?

- Très clair ! Mais sache qu'il ne restera pas éternellement en toi et là, tu seras vulnérable... »

Voldemort détestait que ce mot soit associé à lui.

« Ne tourne pas autour du chaudron ! Viens-en aux faits ! Tu m'as annoncé que nous allions pouvoir négocier ! Alors ? »

Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

« Quel est ton but dans la vie, Tom ? »

Voldemort soupira et son regard se fit rêveur... Harry le coupa net de sa rêverie :

« Eh !! Je n'ai pas dit dans le domaine privé ! Je pensais à ton but de carrière professionnelle ! »

Le Lord Noir vexé rétorqua :

« Pourquoi tu t'es reconverti en conseillère d'orientation, Potter ? Après la petite annonce, tu vas faire mon CV ? Je t'assure que ce sera bien plus difficile car je ne vois aucune carrière où la manipulation de la population, le mensonge éhonté, la quête du pouvoir et de l'argent, soient des qualités requises ! Annonça le Mage Noir avec ironie.

- Eh bien moi, j'en vois une et elle t'irait comme un gant ! »

Voldemort le fixa dubitatif, un sourcil levé...

.

**Fin du Chapitre 7  
**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :** Pour les RAR, devant faire court, je remercie : **Alexiel** (MDR, ce n'est pas évident de faire le lien car c'est vraiment deux thèmes différents !), **...**, **Lunebleue**, **Anonyme** (Joseph, c'est sûr ! lol), **Douce** (C'est un Snape-Potter ! lol), **Mel **(Dommage, son cœur est déjà pris ! lol)...

**Note :** C'est un chapitre court mais je voulais m'arrêter sur la proposition non-dévoilée de Harry...

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi...

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**PATERNITE AMBIGÜE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte de… rien ! ; ) C'est une fic : tout est permis !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** . SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu'à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Pour l'illustration elle toujours à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces !) et encore merci à Amiah Nakinnass ! ;)  
**

**http : / kimmylyn. deviantart. com / art / Paternite - ambigue - 93930660**

et un nouveau dessin :

**http : / anissah. deviantart. com / art / Pretty- Lucius- version- II- 96612026**

.

**Chapitre 8 : **

.

Tom Riddle avait bien réfléchi et la solution du jeune homme était plus qu'acceptable… Même s'il perdait toute sa magie, il pourrait toujours avoir du pouvoir…

« Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta parole ? N'oublie pas que tu es un Gryffondor… Quoique, vu tes méthodes, je commence sérieusement à en douter…

- Et toi ? J'ai tout de même plus de raison de douter de ta parole !

- Oui mais moi si j'accepte d'avoir du pouvoir, ça paraît crédible !

- J'ai déjà donné ma parole ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! Alors ?

- Marché conclu !

- Marché conclu ! »

Harry sourit en soupirant de soulagement. La guerre était-elle finie ? Aussi doucement, gentiment, sans duel à mort, sans champ de bataille jonchés de cadavres,… Juste quelques mots… Une proposition qui rendrait heureux tout le monde. Ce serait incroyable ! Ce serait fabuleux ! Ce serait… magique ! Et pourquoi pas ? S'il y a bien un endroit où la magie devait opérer, c'était le monde magique !

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte…

« Entrez ! » Tonna Voldemort.

Severus se faufila dans la pièce.

« Maître, puis-je vous parler ?

- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi, Severus. »

Qu'avait encore fait Harry ?!

« Tu devras maintenant m'appeler Monsieur le Premier Ministre ! Annonça Tom avec un air hautain.

- …

- Alors Severus, tu ne me félicites pas de me retrouver à la tête de notre bon peuple ? »

Le Maître des Potions se figea. Il fallait qu'il mette la main sur ce Balthazar : soit il était contagieux soit il dealait de la bonne !

« Severus, veux-tu réunir tous mes fidèles ? Je dois leur annoncer la grande nouvelle : la guerre est finie ! Tout le monde est sauf et je vais diriger le monde magique… »

Il devait y avoir une explication logique ! Severus Snape se retourna pour fusiller du regard la pauvre porte qu'il venait de passer. Elle devait donner sur un monde parallèle !

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Les Mangemorts arrivèrent de toute part en courant pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de leur Lord. Harry se contorsionnait pour tenter de voir la porte et pouvoir profiter en premier de la vue du Sieur Malfoy entrant dans la Salle du Trône… Ah, enfin ! Mais le Mangemort resta discrètement au fond de la salle. Le jeune homme eut une toux ombragesque qui attira l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son si fuyant serviteur…

« Lucius, avance-toi et viens t'incliner devant moi comme il se doit ! »

Malfoy senior, avec le peu de dignité qu'il avait réussi à afficher, s'avança du pas le plus gracieux que lui permettaient ses talons blancs à nœuds roses de huit centimètres... dans un silence profond… coupé seulement par un "Je savais que je n'étais pas devenu fou sous des _Crucio_ !"

Arrivé devant son Maître, l'aristocrate s'inclina et les Mangemorts, Severus au premier rang, eurent le plaisir d'admirer un joli string rose découvrant deux magnifiques globes blancs et les prolongements d'un sexy porte-jartelles où s'accrochaient les bas résilles blancs !

Tous retinrent leurs rires : il valait mieux cacher des convulsions de rire que de subir des convulsions de _Crucio_… et si le Lord les épargnait, Malfoy comblerait ce manque par quelques séances courageuses au détour d'un couloir vide et sombre du Manoir !

Ces menaces silencieuses n'avaient pas impressionné une personne dans la salle :

Harry sautillait autour du Mangemort impassible, n'en croyant pas ses yeux d'admirer un tel spectacle.

« Je vais mourir de rire !

- Si seulement… » Murmura Lucius entre ses dents.

Quant à Voldemort, il trouvait, ma foi, cet essai pas si ridicule…

« Relève-toi, mon fidèle serviteur… Cette tenue te va à ravir. »

Quelques rires ne purent être retenus dans l'assemblée.

« Mais je trouve qu'il manque un petit quelque chose… »

Lucius releva la tête. Le Lord réfléchit puis son regard s'alluma d'une lueur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

« Mais bien sûr ! La Marque aussi doit avoir son petit changement… Je vais la déplacer sur ta fesse gauche ! »

Et d'un coup de baguette, une incantation en fourchelangue, le tour était joué !

Tiens, il avait lancé ce sort sans aucun souci de puissance… Il avait même senti un picotement agréable dans son ventre. Le bébé s'amusait-il de cette situation ? S'il avait le moindre petit poil roux ou la moindre tâche de rousseur, il dénoncerait à Severus la vraie paternité de cette enfant : Fred ou Georges Weasley !

Ses élucubrations furent coupées par le potentiel mari infidèle :

« Eh bien maintenant, elle se trouve plus proche de là où elle devrait franchement se trouver ! »

Quelques rires s'échappèrent de nouveau de l'assemblée de Mangemorts…

« Tais-toi, Harry. Vu ta coupe et tes vêtements, tu es vraiment la dernière référence en matière de mode ! D'ailleurs, je compte un jour proclamer cette tenue, tenue officielle de Mangemorts ! »

Tiens, aucun ricanement dans la salle… Ah si, autant pour l'auteur : Lucius et Harry !

« Mais mes chers fidèles, je ne vous ai pas réuni pour parler chiffon ! J'ai une très grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : finie la clandestinité ! Je vais devenir Premier Ministre de la Magie ! Nous allons conquérir le monde sorcier par le biais de la politique ! »

Silence dubitatif...

« En tous cas, maintenant, c'est sûr. Ce n'est pas moi qui perd la tête. _Crucio_ ou pas… Entendit-on murmurer.

- Tais-toi, Joseph. Sinon ton _Crucio_, tu vas l'avoir ! » Rétorqua une voix féminine.

Voldemort attendait des réactions.

Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ !

Le bébé pourrait mal réagir et devant tous ses fidèles, ce serait une perte d'autorité !

Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ ! Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ ! Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ !

« Des félicitations sont peut-être de rigueur ? »

Silence toujours aussi dubitatif…

Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ ! Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ ! Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ !

« Mais Maître… »

Une rébellion ! Respire, Tommy ! Essaie d'écouter ! Il faut que tu t'entraînes : la politique, c'est faire semblant d'écouter les avis des personnes et ne tenir compte que de la sienne !

Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ ! Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ ! Ne pas lancer de _Crucio_ !

Aucun _Crucio_ ? Lucius reprit :

« Maître, comment se peut-il…

- J'ai fait un pacte avec Potter. Coupa le Lord.

- Avec ce sale serpent ! »

Nagini somnolant au pied de son Maître, siffla dangereusement. Un petit encas possible ?

« Lucius… Siffla aussi Face-de-Serpent qui avait presque retrouvé figure humaine.

- Pardon, Maître ! Ce n'est pas dans ce sens que je l'entendais, bien sûr ! Le serpent est un noble animal !

- Lucius,…

- Glorieux ! Magnifique ! Puissant !

- Lucius,...

- Symbole du respecté Salazar Serpentard, Maître incontesté et votre noble ancêtre...

- Lucius !! Arrête ! Je te demande juste ton avis sur la question ! »

Fenrir n'y tint plus. Il se précipita, baguette à la main :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de notre infâme et vénéré Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Peu de Mangemorts voulaient savoir la réponse. Pas de _Crucio_, la possibilité de donner son avis, de gagner du pouvoir dans le monde politique sorcier, tout cela était assez alléchant pour ne pas se poser de questions sur la réelle identité du Lord ! Évidemment, il n'y eut aucun volontaire pour expliquer cela à un loup-garou paranoïaque en colère…

« Fenrir, baisse ta braguette et calme-toi !

- Ma braguette ?

- Ta baguette !

- Vous avez dit braguette !

- _Crucio_ ! »

Voldemort avait craqué mais curieusement n'en fut pas puni par le bébé… Alors le moutard, on n'aime pas les bêtes à poils ?

De son côté, la bête à poils s'était calmée venant de recevoir la preuve irréfutable de la réelle identité de son Lord…

« Maître, nous ne sommes pas faits pour ce genre de conquête…

- Lucius, serais-tu en train de me dire que ton style de pensées n'est pas adapté à la manipulation de la population, au mensonge éhonté, à la quête du pouvoir et de l'argent ?

- Vu sous cet angle… C'est une idée à creuser…

- D'autres remarques ? Non ? Alors la séance est levée !

- Pas d'autres _Crucio_ ? Demanda Fenrir sous les regards noirs de ses "petits camarades".

- Non, Fenrir… »

Le loup-garou se retourna vers l'assemblée et demanda :

« Qui est pour ce style de vie ? »

Toutes les mains se levèrent.

« Maître, annonça Fenrir, je suis fier de vous annoncer que nous vous suivons et soutiendrons dans cette nouvelle entreprise ! »

Voldemort hocha la tête noblement. Il avait négocié cette mauvaise passe avec brio !

Les Mangemorts se retirèrent soupirant de soulagement. C'était peut-être le début d'une nouvelle ère…

Severus, et il ne devait pas être le seul, repartit chez lui avec l'impression d'avoir assisté à la plus ridicule des réunions de Mangemorts de sa vie mais néanmoins la plus importante !

« Lucius un moment !

- Oui, Maî… Monsieur le Premier Ministre.

- Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait apparaître ses magnifiques hauts escarpins blancs à petits nœuds roses… Et appelle-moi, Tom… »

La flatterie permettait toujours de désarmer les orgueilleux... Lucius ravi s'empressa de lui avouer :

« Une initiative personnelle… Tom… »

Harry ne riait plus. C'était pathétique de voir cet homme qu'il avait tant craint, se trémousser comme une jeune fille à qui l'on contait fleurette… Et après le mage noir s'étonnait de ses défaites à répétition… Ce n'était pas Alastor, Severus, Remus, et on en passe, qui aurait fait ce coup-là à Dumbledore… Ah oui, eux, ils avaient celui-là qui aurait pu le faire !

Tom avait un petit doute sur l'aise de cet homme avec cet accoutrement magnifique mais peu pratique il fallait l'avouer !

« Excellent… Cela provient-il de la garde-robe de ta femme ?

- Non ! De la mienne ! » Annonça Lucius avec fierté.

Tom soupira… Il ne devait pas oublié que cet homme était continuellement avec Crabbe et Goyle...

Et après il se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas devenu le Maître du monde !

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Albus marchait d'un pas vif dans les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie. Incroyable ! Impensable ! Harry avait réussi à mettre fin à cette guerre de la manière la plus incongrue qui soit ! Tom Marvolo Riddle, Ministre de la Magie ! Mais quelle idée ! Et la prophétie ? Que faisait-on de la prophétie ? Il n'oserait jamais se répéter la suggestion que lui fait proposé, Harry… avec une sombre allusion sur la Marque des Ténèbres qui s'y trouverait déjà…

Alastor vint à sa rencontre.

« Enfin, Albus !

- Alors où en sommes-nous ?

- L'extraction risque d'être douloureuse !

- Voyons Alastor un peu de respect.

- Il ne l'a pas mérité, il ne le mérite pas et il ne méritera jamais !

- Ne soyons pas si vindicatif, mon cher ami. Où en est-on ?

- Il reste bien accroché, la saleté !

- A-t-il hurlé dès le début ?

- Non, rien ! On n'a même pas entraperçu sa tête…

- Il va falloir aller le chercher… La nuit risque d'être longue… »

Les deux hommes arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du Premier Ministre où se trouvaient déjà Tom, Harry et Severus. Albus posa son oreille contre la porte… Rien !

« Cornélius, c'est moi, Albus ! Veuillez lâcher ce fauteuil et ouvrir cette porte !

- Ou nous entrerons de force ! Ajouta Alastor.

- Jaaaamais ! C'est ma chaise ! C'est mon bureau ! C'est mon poste !

- Soyez raisonnable Monsieur Fudge !

- Premier Ministre Fudge ! Et je ne veux pas que ça change ! Je suis l'homme parfait pour ce travail ! »

Cela faisait une heure que cela durait. Dès l'annonce de la grande nouvelle, Cornélius Fudge s'était enfermé dans son bureau.

Harry n'allait pas laisser ce poltron arriviste et incapable se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il fallait ruser. Le sort de la guerre était en jeu et la vie de son bébé par la même occasion !

« Mais enfin Monsieur le Premier Ministre vous garderez votre rente. »

Silence positif…

« Et vous garderez le titre qui va avec ! Tenta Harry d'un ton séducteur.

- On m'appellera toujours Monsieur le Premier Ministre ?

- Oui et vous serez considéré comme un héros pour avoir tant sacrifié pour le monde sorcier !

- Un héros ?

- Bien sûr… Celui qui a pesé lourd dans la balance qui a fait pencher le sort du monde sorcier vers la paix ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. Harry l'étonnera toujours : un Serpentard se cachait dans ce Gryffondor !

Fudge reprenait :

« Si vous promettez, alors… »

On sentait l'hésitation de cet homme habituellement si sûr de lui… quand il était entouré de plus d'une vingtaine d'Aurors !

« Mais je ferai quoi dorénavant ? »

Voldemort était resté silencieux, jusqu'à présent, devant le comportement si sournois du Saint Héros du monde sorcier. Il découvrait au fur et à mesure le côté sombre de son "pur" ennemi… C'était lui qu'il aurait dû choisir comme bras droit ! À ce jour, il ne serait pas le Maître de la Grande-Bretagne mais celui du monde !! Il avait bien fait de trahir ses propres plans et de passer à l'ennemi !

« Cornélius Fudge ! Je suis Lord Voldemort ! J'ai…

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! Hurla le concerné comme une souris qu'on égorge.

- Je voulais juste vous…

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! Hurla de nouveau le concerné comme une souris qu'on égorge de nouveau… Humm... Erratum : Hurla de nouveau le concerné comme une autre souris qu'on égorge…

- Mais je veux juste parler !

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhhh !! Hurla le concerné comme… Enfin vous savez… L'auteur ne va pas contribuer à l'extinction de cette espèce à cause de la lâcheté d'un futur ex-Premier Ministre !

- Ça suffit Fudge ! Si vous n'écoutez pas Voldemort, j'ouvre la porte de force et je vous laisse avec lui en tête à tête avec lui ! »

Silence négatif…

« Fudge ? Appela Harry.

- Cornélius ? Appela Albus.

- Monsieur le Premier Ministre ? Tenta Voldemort.

- Oui ? »

Le Lord se redressa fièrement. Il n'allait pas se laisser battre sur le terrain de la manipulation par un novice !

« Si vous ouvrez cette porte, je vous promets un poste important dans mon équipe où vous pourrez être hypocrite, menteur, veule tant que vous voulez ! Et comme je suis dans un jour de bonté, je vous accorde même le droit d'embrasser mes robes en me faisant des compliments sur un ton mielleux !

- Non mais ça ne va pas, Tom. On était arrivé à le calmer ! Tu vas tout gâ… »

Harry fut coupé par la porte du bureau ministériel qui s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Fudge extatique.

« C'est vrai ?

- Mais bien sûr… J'ai décidé de changer et de me montrer bon envers mon peuple ! Déclara Voldemort d'un ton suffisant.

- Je vous remercie, Ô grand seigneur !

- Appelle-moi seulement Maître. Nous allons après tout nous voir souvent… »

Le Lord Noir entra dans son futur bureau en seigneur et maître, suivi de son nouveau fidèle serviteur.

Severus, Albus et Harry se regardèrent. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Avaient-ils réellement pris la bonne décision ? Ils avaient obtenu la paix dans le monde sorcier ! Sans que personne ne meurt au combat ! Qu'importait le reste ?

Voldemort en Premier Ministre, Fudge en bon conseiller… Puisque nous sommes dans l'absurde pensez-vous que Fenrir serait intéressé par un poste au ministère de la jeunesse et des sports et Bellatrix par un poste au ministère de la santé ? .

**Fin du Chapitre 8... **

**Fin de l'histoire... jusqu'à l'épilogue ! **

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**RAR :**

Pour les RAR, devant faire court, je remercie : **El**, **Anonyme**, **...**, **Lunebleue** (Bravo !), **Hypnos, Mel, Olympe, Douce, Octobre, Fubuki !**

**Note :** J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre que je trouve un peu plus drôle que les trois précedents... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Merci à tous les lecteurs ! À mercredi...

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

**PATERNITE AMBIGÜE**

**de**

**Dalou28**

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

**Warning :** Yaoï ! Relations entre hommes donc homophobes s'abstenir !

**Note 1 :** Ne tiendra pas compte de… rien ! ; ) C'est une fic : tout est permis !

**Note 2 :** Les noms des personnages sont conservés dans leur version d'origine...

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Résumé :** . SSHP. Yaoï. Mpreg. Severus se fait démasquer par Voldemort. Il ne devra sa survie qu'à la résolution du "petit" problème du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**Pour l'illustration elle toujours à l'adresse suivante (sans les espaces !) et encore merci à Amiah Nakinnass ! ;)  
**

**http : / kimmylyn. deviantart. com / art / Paternite - ambigue - 93930660**

et un nouveau dessin :

**http : / anissah. deviantart. com / art / Pretty- Lucius- version- II- 96612026**

.

**Chapitre 9 : Epilogue **

.

**Ce premier paragraphe ne devait pas exister mais je l'ai créé pour faire rire Grispoils. **

**Merci Grispoils ! lol**

**Merci aussi à Une Lectrice ! Je te rattrape ici pour toutes tes gentilles reviews. On se retrouve sur 31 ? ^^  
**

.

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

_Dans le bureau du nouveau Premier ministre ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres... _

« Non, Crabbe, tu ne peux pas gérer le département de la Culture et des Arts ! Répéta Tom pour la énième fois.

- Mais Goyle m'aidera !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un argument en ta faveur. Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre faits pour ce genre de choses.

- Mais Greyback est bien au département de la jeunesse et des sports et il n'aime pas les enfants !

- Au contraire, il les adore ! Rétorqua l'ancien Lord sur un ton moqueur. Et de toutes façons, je l'ai nommé surtout pour le côté "sports" ! »

Crabbe le regardait déçu mais il n'allait pas lâcher si facilement.

« Je vous assure que je suis l'homme idéale pour ce poste !

- Je t'écoute... Annonça Tom en soupirant.

- Jamais ma culture ou mes goûts n'interféreront dans les choix que je ferai pour notre monde puisque je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre ! Je serais imp... imp...»

Crabbe sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche, y jeta un coup d'œil puis finit sa phrase :

« Je serais impartial dans les choix des artistes ! Annonça fièrement l'ancien Mangemort.

- Vu ainsi, effectivement, toi et ton camarade vous êtes parfaits pour ce poste...

- Merci, Maître !

- Ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Au fait, Crabbe, que veut dire "impartial" ? »

L'homme blêmit.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Qui a eu cette idée ?

- Lucius...

- Bien sûr... Et que vous a-t-il promis à tous deux ?

- Il a dit que l'on pourrait décider de tout si on passait ses lois sur la mode sorcière !

- D'accord... Je vous accorde le poste ! » Déclara le nouveau Premier Ministre magnanimement.

Crabbe partit en courant, joyeux d'aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ses amis.

Tom réfléchissait, seul... Bon, cela aurait pu être pire : ils auraient pu demander le département des Mystères ou celui des Langues-de-Plomb. Là, au moins, ils ne feront pas trop de dégâts. Enfin, il l'espérait...

Maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de tous, un petit sort de Silencio et de Collaporta et a lui les réponses aux petites annonces !

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Dans le Manoir Snape-Potter..._

Severus passa ses mains sur les flancs de son amour qui se pliait si volontiers à ses désirs... Immobile, il profitait de cette peau masculine si bronzée contre la sienne si pâle. Puis, il saisit les hanches de son jeune amant et l'empala de toute sa longueur. Celui-ci hurla puis vint à sa rencontre pour accentuer la pénétration... Ce geste excita le Maître des Potions et lui donna le signal pour le chevaucher avec toute la fougue que lui était possible. Il entendit gémir puis hurler de nouveau son prénom.

« Severus ! »

Il releva son buste, les mains toujours sur les hanches de l'homme, et le prit avec de petits mouvements vifs... Il se retira complètement et regarda son membre se replonger dans la gaine serrée de chaire chaude, tirant un long gémissement profondément érotique de son amant...

Cela l'excita encore un peu plus : il répéta donc le mouvement espérant que le jeune homme à sa merci le supplie de le libérer en le laissant jouir ! Mais la tête rejetée en arrière, celui-ci ne se contrôlait plus... Il le plaqua de tout son long sur le matelas pour le pilonner ! Il enfouit son visage dans les boucles brunes et huma l'odeur délicieuse d'un amant prenant du plaisir sous ses mouvements saccadés...

Ses mains remontèrent ses flancs pour agripper les épaules et approfondir la pénétration comme s'il ne voulait plus faire qu'un avec son amant... La passion l'emportait sur la raison, sur la tendresse,... Son merveilleux amant creusa les reins ce qui changea l'angle d'impact... C'était absolument délicieux...

« Harry, mon amour... » Souffla l'homme entre deux efforts.

Dans un dernier assaut, les muscles de Harry se resserrèrent par à-coup : il jouissait ce qui déclencha un orgasme foudroyant chez Severus... Repus, ils se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la brume qui enveloppait leur esprit après un tel plaisir... jusqu'aux pleurs du bébé !

« J'y vais ! » Annonça Severus.

Il déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Harry avant d'aller voir leur fils. Arrivé dans la chambre, il se pencha sur le berceau du petit Théo Snape-Potter, âgé d'un mois. Celui-ci arrêta instantanément de pleurer pour regarder son père avec curiosité. Celui-ci se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras au grand bonheur de l'enfant qui gigota comme un beau diable pour manifester sa joie...

Severus le berça un instant puis décida de l'emmener voir son deuxième père. Celui-ci s'était malheureusement endormi... Il déposa le bébé entre eux qui se mit à gazouiller joyeusement, sûrement heureux de se retrouver auprès de ses deux parents...

Severus l'observa : il était magnifique ce petit bout de choux aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs et avec un peu de chance, il n'aurait pas son nez mais celui de Harry ! Pensa-t-il avec humour. Ils avaient tant de mal à le récupérer. Il repensa au jour de l'accord entre le Lord et le Survivant...

Tout avait été si vite : Les papiers, longue série rébarbative de signatures et de serments... L'annonce au public, aucune rébellion après les articles élogieux dans la Gazette : non, la population n'était pas manipulable, mauvaise langue ! Elle était juste souple d'esprit... La réorganisation du Ministère, enfin une bonne nouvelle... Des Mangemorts à la tête de certains départements, éviter les loisirs, les sports, la santé et la culture ! Les loisirs vont être sympas à l'avenir dans le monde sorcier...

Et enfin, enfin, Albus Dumbledore puis grâce à un vieux sortilège celte transfert le bébé dans le corps de son vrai père ! Harry en avait pleuré de joie et il caressait continuellement son ventre en lui parlant avec amour...

Il y avait eu quelques inquiétudes du côté des Mangemorts et de la joie du côté des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, quand le Lord avait fait un malaise... Quelques minutes et l'homme s'était repris mais avec quelques changements : son visage était... différent ! Dumbledore leur annonça que c'était le visage de Tom Marvolo Riddle lorsqu'il était jeune. Mais celui-ci n'avait pas semblé joyeux... Il leur expliquera plus tard qu'il avait cru avoir perdu toute sa magie mais que nenni ! D'ailleurs, ce fut le contraire ! à la peur de tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas perdu tous ses horcruxes : ceux-ci s'étaient "défaits" ! Il put récupérer son âme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, et toute sa puissance... Harry avait été si inquiet qu'il avait dû prendre le risque de lui demander si toutes leurs négociations n'étaient pas tombées à l'eau. Tom avait réfléchi puis avait répondu que la situation lui convenait sauf...

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

**.**

_Dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ex-Voldemort, ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres mais toujours un peu Mage Noir très puissant..._

Tom s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil et ouvrit la Gazette. Là, la feuille des petites annonces... Oui, il avait des réponses !

Alors la première :

_"Minette Rose. Femme célibataire, dans la force de l'âge, brune aux yeux marron, un mètre soixante, corps épanoui. Après carrière au Ministère non concluante, intéressée par votre profil et vos ambitions. Je n'ai pas d'enfants et ne compte pas en avoir, un bref essai en tant qu'enseignante m'en complètement dissuadée._

_Qualités : Discrète malgré des quintes de toux intempestives, voix douce, ambitieuse._

_Hobbies : collection d'objets représentants des chats, Lecture de roman à l'eau de rose."_

Tom réfléchit. Une femme ? Pourquoi pas...Il n'avait pas de genre particulier... Mais la description ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Passons à la deuxième :

_"Délice-au-citron. Homme célibataire, d'âge mûr mais d'esprit très jeune, cheveux blancs, yeux bleus, un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq, svelte. Après brillante carrière au service d'autrui, j'aimerais mettre toute mon expérience pour aider un être ambitieux à réussir, pour exorciser une mauvaise expérience lointaine... Aucun enfant moi-même mais j'en fréquente beaucoup dans mon métier, en espérant que cela ne pose aucun problème..._

_Qualités : Toujours jovial, beaucoup d'humour, affable,_

_Hobbies : passion pour les bonbons, Vêtements colorés en tout genre, Chants d'oiseaux, Lecture de roman à l'eau de rose."_

La description lui rappela quelqu'un... L'ancien chef des Mangemorts tressaillit d'horreur... Il secoua sa tête et passa à la suivante :

_"Super Mâle. Homme célibataire, dans la force de l'âge, bruns aux yeux marrons, un mètre soixante-cinq, bien portant. Après un poste très haut placé, continue à contribuer à la prospérité du monde sorcier mais ferait tout pour retrouver sa grandeur passée. Déteste les enfants..._

_Qualités : Intelligent, serviable, docile._

_Hobbies : argent, pouvoir, domination, collection de petites cuillères en argent."_

Tom eut un haut le corps. Non, pas lui ! L'ancien Premier Sinistre à l'ego démesuré ! (et il savait de quoi il parlait !) Il faisait toujours la tête pour un oui ou pour un non ! Alors suivante !

_"Roudoudou. Homme célibataire, dans la force de l'âge, brun aux yeux dorés, un mètre soixante-dix, très musclé, virilité à revendre. Près à occuper n'importe quel poste, peut aussi rester à la maison à attendre amoureusement son mari. Mais aime les enfants et ne désespère pas vous faire changer d'avis... N'aime pas les ballades au clair de lune..._

_Qualités : Patient, drôle, serviable, tendre._

_Hobbies : chocolat au lait, chocolat blanc, chocolat noir, chocolat au noisette et chocolat fourré à tout ce que vous voudrez !"_

Tiens, cela lui donnait une idée...

« _Finite_ _Incantatem_ ! »

Les sorts tombèrent.

« Cornélius ! »

L'ancien Premier Ministre entra comme s'il se tenait derrière la porte. Non, il ne l'espionnait pas !

« Oui, Monseigneur !

- Convoque tous les anciens Mangemorts !

- Oui, Monseigneur ! »

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Dans le Manoir Snape-Potter..._

Harry se réveilla pour découvrir les deux hommes de sa vie près de lui. Il sourit...

Severus lui rendit son sourire...

Soit ! La prophétie n'était pas tout à fait réalisée... Soit ! Le Lord N... Tom n'était pas sorti de leur vie. Mais que voulez-vous, il ne pouvait pas mettre le parrain de son fils à la porte, non ? Eh oui, la seule exigence qu'avait ajoutée l'ex-Voldemort avait été de rester dans la vie d'un bébé qu'il avait tout de même porté plus de trois mois ! Ce n'était pas grand chose pour la paix du monde...

Enfin, pas grand-chose, si vous supportez de voir votre ancien Maître venir au petit-déjeuner, sans vous prévenir, pour faire des gouzi-gouzis à votre nourrisson !

Pas grand-chose, si vous supportez de trouver dans le berceau de votre bébé un serpent géant offert en guise de doudou protecteur !

Pas grand-chose si vous supportez de voir votre fils en première page de la Gazette titrant : le plus célèbre des bébés méritait le plus puissant des parrains !

Pas grand-chose si vous supportez qu'un soi-disant ancien Mage Noir n'essaie d'apprendre comme premier mot à votre fils "_Crucio_" !

Pas grand-chose, si vous supportez que votre enfant s'amuse à faire de la magie instinctive pour atterrir dans les bras de son parrain chéri en pleine réunion, annulée pour cause de gagatisation du parrain en question qui la présidait !

Pas grand-chose, si vous supportez de penser que quand votre bébé aura l'âge de marcher et de penser, la pire ex-(peut-être)crapule qu'ait porté ce monde va couvrir toutes les pires bêtises de votre fils !

Non ! Finalement ce n'était pas du tout "pas grand-chose" !

« Severus, que t'arrive-t-il ? Je te sens agacé... Demanda Harry inquiet.

- Nous aurions dû dire non à ce psychopathe ! »

Pop !

Le bébé avait encore transplané : il n'aimait pas qu'on critique son parrain chéri et il alla se consoler dans ses bras !

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Dans l'ancienne salle du Trône de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres..._

Tom avait réuni tous ses ex-Mangemorts et leur avait annoncé LA nouvelle : IL voulait un compagnon... Un Mangemort qui le comprendrait, qui partagerait ses goûts, qui l'aiderait dans ses projets...

Et je vous assure qu'il y eu des volontaires : tous se présentèrent sur leur trente-et-un pour vanter leurs mérites auprès d'un homme si puissant qui avait maintenant retrouvé une bonne réputation, un poste puissant et surtout, surtout un visage magnifique avec un corps de statue grecque : le rêve !

Tiens que faisait Joseph Baltazar dans la file d'attente ? N'avait-il pas dit qu'il était marié et purement hétéro ? Le monde avait vraiment beaucoup trop changé ou alors les gens étaient toujours aussi hypocrites, à vous de choisir...

Tom soupira. Toutes ses fausses déclarations d'amour pour sa personne sur un ton de réels intérêts sur sa position n'ennuyaient... Il l'attendait, LUI ! Mais pourquoi ne venait-il pas faire sa demande ? Il était là et regardait ses prétendants, le visage impassible...

Quand le "défilé" fut fini, il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la Salle...

« Voulez-vous que je leur dise de partir du Manoir, Maître ?

- Non... Je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas présenté, toi...

- Contre tous ses beaux jeunes hommes ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire et il me reste un peu d'amour propre...

- Et si je te disais que j'ai organisé tout ceci juste pour te permettre de me demander d'être à mes côtés, que dirais-tu ?

- Que vous seriez bien cruel de me faire une telle plaisanterie... »

La voix de l'homme se brisa et il baissa la tête. Tom descendit de son trône et vint se mettre devant lui.

« Fenrir...

- Oui, Maître.

- Ne m'appelle plus Maître mais Tom.

- Oui, Tom.

- Réponds à cette question, s'il te plaît... As-tu eu le moindre réel sentiment pour moi ? »

Le loup-garou se figea puis releva la tête. Il plongea son regard jaune doré dans le regard rouge sang.

« Je vous aimais, je vous aime et je vous aimerai toujours plus que ma vie ! Quoique vous soyez ! Quoique vous fassiez ! Mais je ne suis pas digne de votre personne...

- Stop ! »

Le silence... Tom ne l'entendait pas : les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans un vacarme épouvantable.

« Moi aussi... Murmura-t-il.

- Pardon ? Hurla le loup-garou.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime... »

Puis se rappelant qui il était, Tom releva la tête, prit un inspiration profonde et annonça avec une assurance feinte :

« De toute façon, c'est moi qui commande ! Donc j'ai décidé que tu seras mon compagnon pour la vie, que tu seras mon égal et que tu seras mon premier amant... dès ce soir ! »

Et il ajouta plus bas et beaucoup moins fier :

« Et je veux que ce soit toi qui domines pour... pour... enfin tu vois... comme je ne sais pas ce que c'est... et que je n'ai jamais tenté... Enfin, je suis sûr que je peux faire bien mais... j'ai envie... euh d'être... rassuré dans des bras... viriles... »

Tom baissa les yeux soudain très timide. Le sentiment n'était pas si désagréable... Inconnu mais pas désagréable.

Fenrir s'approcha et lui releva le menton pour pouvoir plonger un regard chargé de passion dans celui incertain de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres... Jamais il n'aurait cru voir une telle expression sur le visage de cet homme... Et cela lui était réservé, juste pour lui... Il serait le premier, l'unique,...

Le loup-garou franchit les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de ses lèvres virginales et y déposa un doux baiser. Il sourit : Tom avait fermé les yeux...

« Je te promets d'être doux, très attentif mais passionné... »

Tom vint se blottir de lui-même contre la chaleur du loup-garou. Il était bien; il avait confiance; il savait que tout se passerait merveilleusement bien...

Fenrir le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans ses appartements et tenir la promesse qu'il venait de faire à son futur amant...

Laissons-les savourer ce moment... seuls... Vous ne voudriez pas que l'on espionne ces deux hommes. Il ne serait pas judicieux de provoquer la colère du plus dangereux des Mages Noirs et du plus terrible des loup-garous de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

_Quelques mois plus tard, dans le salon des Snape-Potter..._

Théo était assis dans sa chaise haute posée près de celle de Tom. Il tendait la main vers la baguette que le nouveau Premier Ministre du Monde Magique triturait nonchalamment.

« Tu la veux ? Demanda gentiment l'ancien mage noir.

- Areuh !

- Je prendrais cela pour un oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bon goût mon filleul ! »

Severus et Harry regardaient avec dégoût l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres s'extasier devant un enfant de dix mois qui mordillait sa baguette en bavant abondamment.

« Nous devions nous voir pour parler de la nouvelle potion Tue-loup que Severus a inventé...

- Oui, oui,... Qu'il est beau mon filleul ! Tu peux faire les yeux rouges pour tonton Tommy, mon petit prince ? »

Théo arrêta son grignotage de baguette et fronça son petit nez, signe de grande concentration. Ses yeux noirs virèrent au rouge quelques secondes.

« Bravo ! » S'exclama Tom en battant des mains sous les rires de l'enfant qui avait remis la baguette dans sa bouche.

« C'est affligeant !

- Un problème, Severus ? Coupa sèchement l'ancien Lord Noir.

- Aucun ! Je trouvais juste qu'il était dommage d'abîmer une si belle baguette ! »

Eh oui, les habitudes sont tenaces et une ou deux réflexions hypocrites ne peuvent faire de mal...

« Ce n'est pas avec ses quatre dents qu'il va abîmer la baguette d'un ancien mage noir, tout de même !

- Oui, d'accord mais j'aimerais bien reprendre cette réunion ! Je me demande pourquoi tu as insisté pour la faire chez nous !

- Pour avoir le plaisir de voir mon magnifique filleul !

- Ce n'est pas très pratique pour discuter avec le reste du MagenMagot !

- Il n'y a pas de discussion à avoir. Les loups-garous sont des citoyens comme les autres mais grâce à la potion de Severus, ils ne représenteront aucun risque, même les soirs de pleine lune !

- Oui, une seule dose pour être tranquille chaque pleine lune et un rappel tous les dix ans, cela devrait être faisable...

- Peut-être qu'il faudrait instaurer une vaccination obligatoire ?

- Je ne veux pas obliger mes fidèles sujets à faire quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas !

- Tom, tu n'as pas de sujets ! Tu n'es pas roi et c'est pour le bien du reste de la population qui a le droit de profiter d'un clair de lune sans le payer de sa vie !

- Aaaaaahhh, c'est comme cela que l'on impose une loi ! En annonçant que c'est pour le bien de tous ! J'aime bien, je vais m'en servir ! Finit-il avec un rire machiavélique qui ne disait rien qui vaille à Harry et à Severus.

- Areuh ! Lui répondit Théo riant avec lui.

- Oui, mon bébé ! Toi, tu me comprends ! »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel pendant que son compagnon secouait sa tête, consterné...

« Rédigeons un parchemin pour le transmettre au MagenMagot et qu'il soit voté... »

Pendant que Harry et Severus s'affairaient à écrire ce nouveau décret, Tom jouait avec Théo. La vie de Premier Ministre était vraiment belle. Tout le monde travaillait pour lui désormais : les "méchants" ex-Mangemorts, les "gentils" ex-membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix et toutes les personnes du Ministère ! Oui, la vie était belle, pleine de pouvoir et d'argent ! Il ne regrettait vraiment pas son choix !

« C'est fait ! Il ne manque plus que ta signature, Tom.

- Oui, bien sûr... »

Tom signa en prenant son air supérieur...

« Une bonne chose de faite ! J'appelle mon assistant qui emmènera ce parchemin au Ministère... Joseph ! »

Joseph Baltazar qui attendait sagement derrière la porte entra :

« Oui, Monsieur ?

- Pourrais-tu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son ordre que Théo le coupa :

« Areeeeeuuuuhhh !! »

Le bébé avait soudain reconnu l'ancien Mangemort et quelques souvenirs de son ancienne vie fœtale lui revinrent en mémoire. Il tendit la baguette du Lord et prononça son premier mot :

« C'uciooooo ! »

Joseph tomba au sol pris de convulsions sous l'air ahuri des trois adultes présents.

« Nooooon ! Mon bébé ! Je te déteste, Tom ! Son premier mot devait être "papa" ! Je voulais que cela soit "papa" et tu as tout gâché ! Hurlait Harry.

- Et le fait que son premier mot soit un impardonnable, ne te gêne pas ? » Intervint Severus choqué.

Émerveillé, Tom regardait l'enfant.

« J'en veux un comme ça ! J'en veux un comme ça ! »

.

**SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP SSHP**

.

Tom fulminait. Il n'aimait quand quelque chose lui résistait ! Et, là, cela faisait deux mois qu'il essayait la potion de fertilité. Encore négatif ! Déçu, Tom soupira profondément. Le nouveau Premier Ministre de la Magie n'aura pas de bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son mari… Pourquoi cela ne fonctionnait-il pas ? Il avait toutes les conditions requises, il avait suivi scrupuleusement le protocole, la potion était parfaite… Évidemment, elle avait été faite par le meilleur, son, toujours à disposition même s'il n'est plus son Mangemort, Maître des Potions ! Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de nouveau… Il résuma la situation : il avait de la puissance à revendre, une potion compliquée mais parfaite et un amant amoureux actif… L'ombre d'un sourire vint atténuer sa tristesse. Oui, très actif… Qui se serait douté que le terrible loup-garou cachait une personnalité tendre et passionnée dans l'intimité ? Depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Fenrir Greyback, Tom était heureux… Presque… Il avait trouvé son âme-sœur. Il avait un métier qu'il adorait où tout le monde le respectait... Réellement ! Il avait retrouver puissance, jeunesse, pouvoir,... Tout allait pour le mieux… Presque… En effet, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant et trois mois qu'ils échouaient !

Cette situation lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Oh Merlin et si cela avait fonctionné bel et bien mais que...

« Potter !! »

.

**Fin de l'épilogue ! Et du coup fin de l'histoire ! **

.

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

.

**J'espère que vous vous êtes autant amusé à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire ! **

**Je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs de m'avoir suivi de ce délire et encourager : **

**Alexiel, Allezhopunptitverredesake, Amiah N, Anonyme, Anthales, Crapounette, Daphnepans, Douce, Dragonneva, Eileen Ana, Flore Jade, Fubuki, Gaha, Grispoils, Hermes5, Hinata-cat, Honey1607, Hypnos, Jenni944, Karuka-San, Kimmy Lyn, Kit Kat's, La-compagnie-des-folles, Lalouve, Lily2507, Lise261, Lilywen, Litany, LoveDeSeverus, LuneBleue, Lunenoire83, Maelys Halliwell Black****, Malhilwen, Melepha, Mumtaz, Nannie Nouche, Nedra19, Octo, Octobre, Olympe, Petite Grenouille, Piwi-Chan, Rocksann, SerpentClara, Shamra, Stephchou87, Tenshi No Baka, Une Lectrice, Yaone-Kami, Zaïka, Zarakynel, Zûuplaa...**

**et merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont lu dans l'anonymat...**

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un qu'il me le dise et je rectifierai !**

**Merci encore et je vous souhaite de lire encore plein de fics sur ce magnifique site...**


End file.
